Love Conquers All
by faberrytana
Summary: When you know about Love, you know that everything is possible, better yet.. conquerable. -Niley Story-
1. Prologue

**_A/N: So, this is earlier than i said. I just couldn't wait for you guys to read it :) This is kind of a prologue but i didn't want to make it like a summary because i would be telling all. Haha. Anyways, let me tell what you think so far and tomorrow will be on the first chapter!:) I also made a trailer for this, you can check it out here .com/watch?v=i7tiJIvQpbc :) Leave a review, twitter me or you tube me with your opinion:) Thanks for reading._**

* * *

_Since I was little, my mom and dad always told me love can beat anything. When you have love, you know everything will turn easy for you. You can make everything with love. You can fight storms, anger, and selfishness. You can even transform into another person. Another thing I learned about them was that every person is different but yet, we're all the same. No matter color, raze, age, sex. We're all the same._

_I finally experience those lessons in life when I first met Nick Miller back last summer. The famous actor/singer who was extremely talented but still warm- hearted kid. You can't tell someone's personality by just see them. You have to know them, in this case, love them. I didn't know my life would change that day… but it did._


	2. Chapter 1: My New Home

_Even though I wanted to make this trip so badly, I was going to miss Iowa, my state. The cold winds, the smell of the woods when it was rainy and my mom. It was already happening. When the plane arrived, I could sense the heat in the atmosphere, it wasn't home anymore. It was a new adventure that I knew I was going to remember my whole life._

* * *

My dad seemed so different. He seemed older; I didn't recognize him at first. But then, he became that guy, that guy who used to read me fairy tales. The one who used to call me his _"princess"_. He was there, sitting next to me in the car. The difference was that I wasn't 6 years old anymore. I was 16 and I had more expectations in life than being his little princess all the time.

"I hope you like your new home for a couple of month's honey" he said while looking at me with a grin.

"I'm sure I will dad" I grinned back.

On our way to his house, I saw a lot of woods, it seemed like home, but it didn't feel like it. "So, your mom told me you want to make music something important in your life.." my dad told me. I didn't know that she talked to him about that, because she hates music. I think that was one of the main things why they got divorced.

"Yeah" I replied and moved my head to the woods there.

"There are a lot of woods here dad, more than I expected to be" I commented.

"Well, Georgia it's not what it seems honey." I didn't answer to that. To me it seemed like a normal city. Savannah, Georgia. It didn't sound special to me, at least not yet.

"We're here" dad smirked. I got out of the car and looked around. It all seemed so different than back in Iowa. A good difference.

Dad showed me my room and left my suitcase in it. I opened the window and felt the breeze going through my room. I changed my cloth for some shorts and an old tank top. I took my baseball cap and looked for my dad. "Do you mind if I go see everything around?" I asked while I kept walking to the door.

"It's good honey, as long as you find your way back home" he laughed.

"Very funny dad" I giggled and took a walk.

At first I thought that Georgia was only about the beach, most importantly Savannah, Georgia. But apparently I was wrong. There were more things to do there. I wanted to see more but I got lost and appeared at the beach.

"Great" I thought for myself.

I could feel the sand was getting colder as I walked into the sea. The water was warm and the sun wasn't that strong as I thought it'll be. There wasn't that many people as I expected, and then I remember what my dad said, Georgia is not what it seems. Anyways, I continued my walk at the beach and could see a few guys staring at me. The last boyfriend I had was an obsessive one, besides I wasn't here to look for a new summer love, well I kinda was but I already knew who that will be: MUSIC.

As I kept my walk, I picked up some shells and saved them for my dad. He had always loved shells, specially the colorful ones. I loved the silence and the breeze going through my tousled hair, it was all new and I was enjoying it. Suddenly, the silence that had taken over the beach became into a big noisy rock concert, and by that I mean something was going on. I kept walking and sneaked into the crowd to see what was going on, but I didn't see anything. I went my way back to where I was when something or someone elbowed me; and I toppled over the sand. My baseball cap flew over a long distance and if that wasn't enough I hit my head. When I looked up to see what happened I just could distinguish big brown curls and a squared shirt. I stood up and touched his shoulder, so he could see that it was his fault. He turned to me and said "Sorry about that". I was pissed off but something in him was familiar to me. I had a flashback and remembered. He was the famous Oscar-winner Nicholas Miller, well let's just say Nick Miller.

"Wait, you are Nick Miller, the actor and singer right?" I was convinced it was him. "No kidding? Huh?" he rolled his eyes. He seemed so full of himself, a spoiled brat with fancy cars and a big mansion.

"So, I guess you want an autograph.." he assumed while he chewed his gum. Before he could take out his special pen I interrupted him "No, thanks."

He looked surprised at my answer, "Are you sure? This is a onetime chance" he tried to convince me as if he cared about who I was.

"Like I said before, no thanks. I'm not a fan anyways".

He stared at me as if he couldn't believe one girl in the entire planet was not his fan and was not dying to meet him. I turned and made an EW face for myself.

"What's your name?" he shouted when I was a little far from him. I couldn't believe he was insisting, like I was important.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted back, picked up my baseball cap and kept walking. It was getting dark so I needed to go to my dad's house.

* * *

I went directly to my room and my laid in my bed. My dad knocked and asked if I wanted dinner. I was going to say I wasn't hungry, because I wasn't but it hit me that this would be our first dinner together since I was 10. We sat at the table and ate pizza, because he wasn't the greatest cooker and neither was I.

"Found anything interesting at the beach?" he asked while he ate the last piece of his pizza.

"Yeah. Well.. it wasn't.. interesting. It was annoying." I flashed back to the moment I was in the sand, with a big headache.

"Annoying?" he seemed curious about me to get into details. I didn't want to explain everything but since he was my dad I did.

"Turns out I met a spoiled brat celebrity there" I took a sip of soda.

"A celebrity? Who did you meet?"

"Nick Miller." I said with a cold voice. I couldn't even stand to say or hear his name anymore. I mean, I've never been into celebrities like other girls are but still, I couldn't believe he was so rude. Well what can you expect from a spoiled brat.

"Oh. He's the youngest actor who has won an Oscar right?" Even my dad knew about that.

"I guess" I finished my pizza.

"Too bad he's a brat. He's a very good actor. I think I know why he's in Georgia" It called my attention that my dad knew about celebrities. I know he loves John Travolta and all those old actors but teen actors/actresses? That was new.

He explained that there was a movie coming up. It was more a musical, he said. The name was "Conspiracy Theory". He wasn't sure about the plot but he knew Nick Miller was starring it. I didn't care about the movie but I didn't want to be rude with my dad, since it was our first long talk since a long time.

We finished dinner and we both went to my room. "Goodnight honey" he kissed my forehead and closed the door. I lied in my bed and thought_ "This is it. My new home."_

* * *

**A/N: Soo? This is officially the first chapterr :D! Tell me what did you think of itt? How Miley aand Nick met.. your opinion? :D Excited for the next chapter? wait till tuesday :P or.. tomorrow if i'm in a good mood. lmao. REVIEWW OR TELL ME SOMETHING BY TWITTER, YOUTUBE, ETC. If you haven't seen the trailer it's in here .com/watch?v=i7tiJIvQpbc :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Not Myself Tonight

**A/N: HELLOOOO MY DEAR READERS. Yeah.. 2 chapters in a day. I uploaded the one I was supposed to upload tomorrow because I won't have time :/ I promise I'll try to upload one chapter per day or just wait 2 days and not more. **

**Going back to the story, YOU GUYS LIKING IT? :D**

** What do you guys think about Nick so far? **

**What about Miley?**

** Do you think it will be possible for her to fall for a famous actor who's totally opposite to her?**

** Tell me everything in a review:) I LOVE LONG REVIEWS. I don't care if you talk too much. You guys are amazing for reading this, and for my silent readers.. REVIEW, or tweet me or youtube me. My sites are in my profile. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I heard the bell ring. I turned and covered my face with the pillow. The bell kept ringing. I couldn't believe my dad wouldn't get it if he knew I was still in bed. Pissed off I went downstairs "I'M COMING!" I shouted. I opened the door and there was this sir. He had black short hair, was wearing beach clothes and a pair of shades.

"Yes?" I asked to see what he wanted. I was pretty sure he was…lost.

"Oh, good afternoon. Is Mr. Allan Stewart home?" he was asking for my father. Who was he?

"Umm, I guess he's out for the moment. Any message for him?" I wondered what he wanted.

"Is it your father?" 'none of your business'. Okay, I didn't say that because that wasn't polite but hey, I'm not a morning person, or afternoon because it was already 1pm.

"Yes he is" I raised an eye brow.

"Well, tell your dad to go to Palm Studios today at 6pm. He's invited for a special dinner. Tell him to ask for Adam Collins.." The sir handed me an invitation, very fancy invitation. I was confused. A special dinner? My dad never told me about something like this.

"Sure, I'll tell him" I was about to close the door but this… sir stopped it. "And… since you are his daughter, you can go with him. Formal. Don't forget that." He left and I closed the door. Formal? All the clothes I brought were shorts, old jeans, old big shirts and tank tops. I didn't have any dress.

* * *

I could hear my dad's car getting into the garage; I waited for him to open the door.

"Hey honey" he kissed my forehead. "Did you sleep well?" he seemed to care about me and it felt really nice, more than what my mom does.

"Yeah." I gazed into the Burger King bag he brought and my stomach made a noise.

"Hungry?" he laughed. I smiled and started eating the burger. Then I remembered about the sir.

"Dad..."

"Yes honey?" he asked while checking a few lyrics for new songs he was writing.

"This sir… came looking for you." He gazed at me with a big question mark in his face.

"Who was it and what did he wanted?" he sat and stared at me. It felt like I did something wrong or he was worried about this 'visitor'

"Umm, well he didn't say his name but he brought this.." I handed him the invitation and he opened it. Read it and suddenly a big smile was drawing itself in his face. Then I thought, probably it wasn't that bad..

"Oh, and he said that it is formal and you should ask for Adam Collins there. He also said that since I was your daughter, you could bring me to the dinner" I gazed at him and he gazed back. I knew something wasn't right when he grinned at me. Oh-oh. Please don't say it, don't..

"We're going dress shopping then" he smirked as if he was happy about it. He knew I didn't like formal things, worse, dresses. They annoy me and I already told him that, but since he probably won't be when I graduate from high school, he wants to see me with a fancy dress, make up and stuff.

* * *

The moment I knew we were at the mall. I thought he'd be like mom, expect ME to choose a store and pick a dress but he wasn't.

"Look that way honey" he pointed at some fancy store.

The name was "Mango" and it seemed very expensive and formal.. and vomit to me. I made him a sign of disapproval but he grabbed my arm and dragged me there. We got in and I even could sense the formality in the air, it was disgusting. I rather simple things, in vintage stores and stuff. I noticed my dad asked for help to one of this women who work there. She pointed at a few red long dresses. Oh no, I wasn't gonna wear that. Too girly, and too I don't know, too not me.

"Try this on honey" my dad handed me this red long scarlet dress. It had some pretty stones in it and it was all fancy.

I growled at him but he ignored that and told the woman to show me the dressing rooms. I put it on and didn't want to go out and show it to my dad. I looked terrible. My dad opened the curtains and saw me.

He smirked and said "Breathless" I forced a smile as he made me turn around a few times.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear "I can't believe you're not my little girl anymore" I felt sad for a moment. I think he was remembering when I was 10. Those years were the best years of my life.

I looked at him and say "I love you daddy… but this dress is awful" I smirked and he made me a sign to go change it.

We visited a lot of stores till I made him enter a Vintage Store I loved back in Iowa. It was the "Magestic". I know, it sounds 'fancy' but it wasn't. We looked for a "formal dress" and this girl helped us. Finally I found a white silk dress. It was some sort of top and it totally fit me.

I tried it on and as I walked outside my dad smiled and said "Perfect". We finally finished shopping… or at least I thought that.

"You're missing your shoes." He said and I just was terrified that he completed the phrase…

"Cuz you don't own any pair of heels right?" I made a scary face and he smirked.

"I know the perfect place for it" I hated heels. I had never ever worn them. Why? Because they scared me. Besides, those are for girls who aren't happy with their height. I was. So why would I needed them?

"Dad, I don't wanna get heels. I can go with my white converse" I smiled and he looked at me with disapproval.

"This is it" we stopped in front of a Shoes Store. It seemed like a museum to me. When we got in it was full of spider webs and I was afraid a huge spider will have me for dinner there.

"Allan?" an old woman asked to my dad.

"Rosary!" my dad went and hugged her. I just stood there awkwardly without knowing who she was.

"Is this little Smiley Miley?" she pointed at me and I just forced a smile.

My dad nodded and she went where I was, stared at me from my head to toes. "You are so big missy. How old are you?"

"I'm 16" I answered and asked my dad who she was.

"Miley, this is Rosary. She used to be your grandma's best friend" I couldn't believe that old lady used to be granny's bff. It was insane. My grandma died when I was 11 years old and I always remember her.

"Really?" I smiled and Rosary hugged me.

"Oh my little flower. That's how Tissy used to call you right?" she stroked my tousled hair.

"Yes" I almost dropped a tear but I stayed strong and just forced a smile once again.

"So, what can I do for you?" she finally asked.

"Well, turns out we've been invited to a Formal dinner tonight…" My dad explained." And Miley needs a new pair of heels." He smirked and told me to go over there.

Rosary smiled and said "I have the perfect one's for you"

She brought this huge box from the warehouse. She cleaned all the dust and opened it. She showed me the most beautiful heels I had ever seen. They were silver, with little details in it and they weren't that high, a win for me.

"These were the heels your grandma used for her high school graduation and the ones she wore for her wedding with your grandpa" she looked at them as if she was looking at my grandma. "I know they will fit you perfect" I tried them on and they were as she said.. PERFECT.

We finally got home and I still had to 'fix' my hair. As if it was worth it, my hair was a mess. I was in my room trying to comb it when my dad called me. I went downstairs and there was this woman standing there, next to him. "Honey, meet Anna"

I waved at her and shook her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Miley." As my dad smirked I knew he was planning something.

"What now dad?" I looked at him with a disapproval look.

"She's gonna do your hair for tonight" I couldn't believe he was doing all this just for a stupid dinner. We went upstairs and she did my hair, helped me put my dress on and did my make up too. Yes I was wearing make up. I felt like a clown at first.

"I think you're done" Anna snorted.

I stood up and asked "Do I look good?"

She smirked and said "Turn around"

I turned and faced myself with the mirror. I saw a beautiful young lady there. It was my reflection. Which meant it was me, and I was beautiful. I looked not like myself but it felt awesome to be someone else once in a while. Not the shy, nerd, sporty Miley, but the out-going, gorgeous and stunning Miley I knew I had inside. My dad was ready and it was getting late, this being ready thing was tiring.

"Miley it's almost 6pm. Hurry up" my dad shouted from downstairs. I went to the living room and as I walked down the stairs he couldn't stop looking at me.

He dropped his mouth and finally pronounced a word. "You are beautiful and you are my daughter."

I hugged him and we were ready to face that strange dinner we were invited for. As we walked through the door I thought "I'm not myself tonight" and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Fate

_Palm Studios._ I remembered watching a movie sponsored by them. I think it was called _"Don't Forget"_. Another romantic story about the prince who saved the princess who was kidnapped by the which. Not that I'm corny, but my mom made me watched it with her.

We got into the studio; it seemed like a five star hotel. At least I didn't feel uncomfortable for the way I was dressed.

"Dad, remember to ask for Adam Collins" I told him.

"Excuse me, we're here for a dinner with Mr. Adam Collins." My dad told the receptionist.

She made a sign that it'd take just a minute. She checked her computer; I guess she was checking if we were on the list or something like that.

"Are you Mr. Allan Stewart and is that your daughter?" she asked. She seemed really serious, like those fancy receptionists who appear in movies. Well, we were at Palm Studios; it was obvious she was kind of an actress.

"That's us!" my dad replied smiling while the receptionist half-smiled, stood up and said "Follow me this way."

She took us to this huge salon; I think it was bigger than my house and my dad's house together. Suddenly I felt so small in it. It was full with fancy tables, chairs of curse and there was this mini-stage. It looked like someone was going to perform in there, like an acoustic or something small. And, I forgot; it was already full of people, unknown people to be exact. Men were dressed up for the occasion, a tuxedo and a tie. Women were also very good- looking, wearing long dresses and expensive jewelry. I think I even saw the red long dress I tried on when we were shopping. The receptionist took us to this table with two men in it, I noticed it already had space, like if someone beside us was missing there.

"This is your table, Mr. Collins will be hosting the event so he'll be with you in just a minute" She smiled and left.

I was about to sit but the two men who were there stood up and gazed at us. Both of them were kind of old, I'm betting they were in their 40's. Not saying that my dad is younger than that, but they were both… BOLD.

"Good evening Mr. Stewart." One of the men said to my dad.

"We've heard a lot about you!" the other one shook my dad's hand in some strange way that we could tell he was nervous. But, nervous? Why? We weren't famous. Neither was dad, neither was I. Something was missing here.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen and thanks for the compliment." My dad responded. He stared at me and introduced me to them. "This is my daughter, Miley Ray."

"Just Miley." I explained. "Nice to meet you" they both shook my hand and we all went back to the table.

Both men didn't stop talking, not only once. They were asking about my dad's new work, new songs, new rhythms he was preparing. I didn't have a clue of how they met my dad before and of curse my dad never told me about it. Let's just remember I haven't seen him in 10 years and since my mom wouldn't allow me to receive his post cards I knew nothing about his life after he left. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, but I could hear that their names were Michael and Frank Thompson. It seemed familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I had heard about them. I started thinking and I remembered about this _Harry Plonson_ movie. It was about a wizard and his life around a school of magic. I remembered that when I went to the movies, I stayed till all the credits finished because my mom wanted to check the director's name. That was it, they were the Thompson Brothers. And not like that, more like _THE Thompson Brothers_. They were movie directors and usually direct the same movie to make it even more epic, they were multimillionaires. That's when I hit that I was sitting in the same table as the most epic directors in the world. I mean _Harry Plonson's_ movies had been so popular around the world. Wow.

Once they stopped talking and started whispering things to the other one I took the chance to ask my dad "Why were they so nervous about meeting you?" I finally snorted.

He seemed to think before answering me "It's no big deal honey." He didn't want to tell me and that made me wonder why.

"Tell me dad, c'mon." I begged him.

He rolled his eyes and was about to tell me but a man's strong voice was heard in the whole salon. He was in the mini- stage with a mic and a few musicians behind him, like if he was about to give a concert, an acoustic one as I predicted before.

"Good evening everybody. Hope you're having a great time. As you may know, this is Adam Collins, your host of the night and well, the man who threw the amazing party you're at…" all the guests laughed including my dad, me and the Thompson Brothers. "Well, dinner is going to be served in a few minutes, I hope yall like Shark At E' Benedictine" I was freaking disgusted. Shark? Mr. Collins interrupted my thoughts and finished "Just kidding, but it's going to be epic just like all my projects..ENJOY" he laughed and got out of the mini- stage. As he walked down, the musicians started playing soft music; it kinda reminded me of what my dad used to write when we were still a family. A few waiters stopped by our table and poured us wine and water in different glasses. I took a sip of the wine and my dad gazed at me with disapproval.

"Honey."

I groaned and said "Oh c'mon, I'm 16." He smiled and took my glass of wine.

"Allan!" A man's voice echoed behind us.

My dad stood up and with the same tone of voice said "Adam!" Dad hugged Mr. Adam Collins. They knew each other? I thought this dinner was unexpected. God, my dad was hiding something from me. I stared awkwardly as they both started talking about different topics. Finally my dad turned around and introduced me.

"Adam, this is my daughter Miley."

He helped me stand up and I was about to shake Mr. Collins hand when he randomly grabbed me, hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks. I was stunned; I didn't even know the man.

"Beautiful, beautiful Allan." He complimented me, I think it was me but he said it looking at dad. I couldn't help but wonder, were they friends? Well that was obvious but, for how long did they know each other? My questions were about to be answered.

"Miley, this is Adam Collins. He's been my best friend since we were in high school." Dad smiled and Mr. Collins looked at him as in a way to remember when they were young…

"Good times Allan, good times. When we were at our first guitar lesson. Remember? Haha, I won over you in every single note!" He hit dad's shoulder gently.

"Oh, do you want me to bring up the time when Sarah Tyler…" Mr. Collins interrupted so dad couldn't finish the story. "Let's keep it in the past, buddy." Dad smirked as we all sat in the table once again.

I could sense the smell of the food coming to our table. I was starving. A waiter took the food to our table; we had shrimps in barbecue sauce with fried fish and some more things I couldn't recognize. But they were all from the sea. The sea. That was my first love, a view in the ocean at the point where the sun is about to hide or about to appear, it was beautiful. I was lost in their conversation and sunk into my own world but my name broke that beautiful landscape in the ocean I was picturing.

"Miley has to meet them all!" Mr. Collins said to my dad. They both stared at me smirking in some evil way. I didn't even hear who they wanted me to meet. I was about to ask but the music changed rhythm and Mr. Collins got excited.

"Ohh. Allan, we haven't dance to that since our Graduation Party. C'mon let's see how you can move!" he dragged dad to the dance floor and they were both 'dancing'.

Let me tell you that it was so embarrassing watching them both doing some robot moves, they were both old fashioned but I don't think I've laughed any harder than that time. I was thirsty so I went to the bar to get a drink. It's not like that, they had a Cherry Punch Fountain and I wanted some. I went there and asked for a glass. The waiter was so kind and gave me the biggest glass he had, I think I looked thirsty. I laughed at myself about that thought and turned around to go back to my table.

As I turned around I tripped with someone who elbowed me and the entire punch fell all over my white dress. I ended up on the floor sitting in a punch puddle. I couldn't see the face of my 'attacker' let's call it like that cuz literally I had been attacked by some punch monster. He helped me stand up and passed me a napkin to clean myself, like that was going to help. I was pissed off so I looked at his face and I couldn't believe who that was. Nick Miller, that spoiled brat I met the other day at the beach.

"You?" I asked in disbelief. What was he doing there? More importantly, he had elbowed me TWICE but this time it had gotten too far to cause a huge irremovable stain in my non- expensive white dress.

"Sorry about that" he smirked as he seemed to find me familiar. "Wait… isn't you the girl who tripped at the beach too?" he smirked once again but with a doubt feeling.

"No. I didn't trip. YOU elbowed me, TWICE counting today." I crossed my arms around my stained dress.

"Right. Sorry again but, are you following me or something?" he smirked once again. That kind of smirk you just want to choke that somebody who's making fun of you in silence.

"No. I rather stalk a spider than following YOU." I rolled my eyes and turned to go to the rest room. He ran and stood in front of me. Once again I rolled my eyes at his movie star- grin.

"It was a joke. I'm really sorry for messing your expensive dress. I'm Nick, but that's obvious. What's your name? You didn't answer me back at the beach."

You have to be kidding me. This spoiled brat was messing with me. Like I wasn't just another girl in his fancy world full of fans, crazy fans, correction; crazy IN LOVE fans that followed him around.

"My name is Antonieta Reinalda Torres" I smirked and kept walking. I could hear his laugh behind me and he stood in front once again.

"I told you my name, what else do you want?" I growled at him with my arms still crossed.

"Correction, you told me your great-great-great-great-great grandmother's name. I'd like to know yours." He smirked.

"If I tell you, you'll leave me alone?" I finally sighed.

"Probably not, but let's find out" he grinned and passed his hand over his brown curls.

"Miley Stewart." I sighed and kept walking. This time he didn't interrupted my steps but he shouted from the back.

"Nice to meet you Miley Stewart!" he smirked, winked at me and turned around. I could feel everyone eyes on me, well, on my stained non- expensive dress. I didn't run. I just walked to the table where my dad was. He gazed at me with shock at seeing my dress stained.

"Don't ask." I gave closure to his gaze. "Can we go now?" I finally asked.

"Okay honey, just hold on a second" he turned around and said goodbye to Mr. Collins and the Thompson Brothers.

* * *

The minute I knew we were at his house. I went directly to the bathroom to clean myself up and dad knocked the door.

"Can I come in?" he sounded ashamed.

"Go ahead."

He entered to the bathroom and saw me sitting on the closed toilet staring at my stain with all my make up messed up. He hugged me and stayed in silent. I thought he was going to ask how did that happen, but thankfully he didn't.

"Thanks dad." I finally whispered with my head located exactly next to where his heart was supposed to be.

He looked at me and said "What are you thanking me for?"

"Everything." I whispered once again.

With this entire Nick Miller thing I forgot about the **WHY** everyone knew him so well there.

We went out of the bathroom, he kissed my forehead and just before he closed his dorm room "Dad… you didn't tell me why everyone knew you at the dinner party… why was it?" I finally asked.

He sighed as he sat in the leather couch. "Sit down. It's a long story."

_"I think it's time for me to explain all this to you…_" he started. 

_"After your mom and I divorced, I came here because the beach always helped me think about songs I could write. It had been always my dream to be recognized for my work as a composer, writer and all that. The opportunity came and I got a little part in the soundtrack of a new movie. I composed the music and wrote the lyrics but someone else sang it. They all loved what I did and the song also became a hit. The movie was a low profile one so it didn't reach theaters so not many people knew about it. But almost all directors of musical in the industry wanted to work with me. They offered me amounts of money but I couldn't accept them all. Adam gave me a call when he found out I was making songs for different movie soundtracks. He became a director and he was planning to make a musical, more like a serious musical. He's better known for making action movies so this time he wanted to make an action movie with a musical all mixed in just one. He wanted me to make the entire soundtrack, writing, edition, composition and everything that a CD can have. I told him it was a lot of work and that you were coming to spend time with me. I explained that I hadn't seen you in 6 years and that I needed to be with you at least for a few months before you went back with your mom to Iowa. I also told him how into music you were, so he offered to take Zach Detroit, the famous music instructor to the set of the movie. He said that I had to be in every shoot of the movie that had a musical scene, so I could tell them how to move while singing. And with Zach in the set, you could spend time with me while I was working and at the same time you would be learning new things about music. I told him I was going to think about it but when you told me about the invitation, I figured out that he was trying way too hard to convince me so I decided that we should assist the event, and accept his offer. Sorry I didn't tell you but since I know how much you hate celebrities, I knew you wouldn't want to spend your summer in a movie set…" _he seemed to be finished.

I was in shock. My dad was famous. Not the Reese Witherspoon fame but he was sort of famous in the industry. I smiled for myself and just asked one last thing. "And… what's the movie called?"

I was excited to know more about the musical. Everything related to music called me in. Dad bit his lip as he thought about the title. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey..." He sighed.

"Tell me. You're freaking me out."

I noticed he didn't want to tell me. I wondered why, besides of the fact that I hated celebrities I couldn't find something else I could dislike about being at a movie set.

"It's for the movie I told you about. _'Conspiracy Theory'_" he finally spat out.

"What?" I wide opened my eyes. The movie was starring Nick Miller. I couldn't believe my luck. "You have to be kidding me. I'm so not going dad."

"Honey, remember; Zach Detroit." He persuaded me.

"No dad! You knew how much I disliked that brat. How could you even accept it?" I felt betrayed by my own father, I couldn't believe it.

"It wasn't like that. I accepted and he told me that was the movie. I'm sorry honey; I'll call him to cancel." He stood up and picked up the phone.

What was I doing? I was being so selfish with my dad, when he had only given me all his love since I got here. The last thing I could do was letting him do his job.

"Wait…"

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, as if he was about to kill his own puppy. "It's alright. I'll go" I spat out.

His own smile ate his face. He ran and hugged me. He was spinning me around. I couldn't even remember the last time he did that; I think I was 5 years old.

"Dad, I like the floor better. Okay, thanks." He laughed at my comment and put me down. He kissed my forehead and led me to my dorm.

"Goodnight honey. I love you" He closed the door and I made my way to bed.

What a great summer, me plus a spoiled brat plus my dad at a movie set surrounded by celebrities and music, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Heyaa:) Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But I've been sorta busy with school and stuff :/ So.. what do you guys think so far? .. Tell me what do you think it's gonna happen :P Right now the story is a little boring but it will get better.. i promise :D Btw, I'm letting you know I changed a lot of things in the story. Like, the new chapters will be so much better. I'm writing chapter 6 right now and well, let's just say it's nileyish and stuff, so yeah. And thankss for the ones who review:) you guys make me smile every time i read your reviewss, you make me wanna write more! :) i love you all :3 REVIEW and thanks for reading :P**


	5. Chapter 4: Attraction

The sun was stronger than ever. I couldn't stop shaking my feet with all the sand in my sneakers. I didn't know we were going to the beach that day. I also didn't know what the movie was going to be about, I didn't know who the cast was going to be, except for Nick and I also didn't know the fact that the entire movie was going to be filmed at the beach. I knew nothing and it felt frustrated. I adjusted my baseball cap and kept walking with my dad.

We finally got to the set. Everything was already prepared when we got in. There were like thousands of people walking. Some with huge lights, another one with small mics, a few people with costumes, another were taking hair products to this tent, well it seemed like a tent. Cameras, trucks, equipment and more movie things were surrounding every centimeter of the beach. I could barely see the sea.

"Allan!" A voice shouted behind us. It was Mr. Collins.

"Adam!" My dad hugged him and I just stood there awkwardly. They started a random talk about where we were going to be, what he was going to direct, even the color of his chair. Finally, Mr. Collins noticed me there.

"Little Miley, didn't see you there"

"Yeah, hello Mr. Collins" I looked around.

"Pshht. Please, call me Adam! We're family here." He smiled at me.

"Okay then. Adam and Allan, will you excuse me? I want to look around." I turned but my dad grabbed my arm.

"Okay sweetheart, but don't bother anyone." I nodded and Adam said "Buddie, let her go. Besides, she's a teenager. Probably she's going to go look for Nick Miller. That kid got them all crazy!"

I raised an eye brow for what he just said. I wasn't "crazy" about Nick Miller. He was a brat, a spoiled brat. Why would I be crazy about him? Oh yeah, because he stained my beautiful white dress. I shook my head and started walking. A few crew members smiled at me, a few didn't notice me there and another ones where wondering who I was. I saw a pink shell covered in sand. I knelt and picked it up. When I stood, I felt I pushed someone and since I'm not a very balanced person, I fell. I closed my eyes but didn't get hurt. It felt soft, softer than what the sand would be. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the fantabulous Nick Miller. I was on top of Nicholas Miller. Crap.

I had my eyes wide opened. I pushed him with my arms and tried to get up but he grabbed me and we rolled around the sand. He moved and now he was on top of me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed still in shock of what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" he smirked at me.

"Correction, what are YOU doing?" I grossed him with my look.

"Haha. We'll I am getting to know you better Miley Stewart." He gave me a movie- star grin.

"There are better ways to get to know a person." I made a pause but since he didn't move I pushed him with my hand and he finally let me get up. I started cleaning the sand over my cheap jeans when he grabbed my waist.

"AHH!" I jumped scared of what he just did.

"Why are you making so much noise?" he giggled.

"Can you stop touching me? Seriously, I don't even know you." I started walking without turning around.

"Aren't you just nervous because I'm touching you?" he bragged. I was so pissed off about the fact that he assures every single girl is DYING FOR HIM, well not me.

"Oh wow. I have to tell you something…" I walked near him and pointed at him with my finger.

"You wished I liked you. Unfortunately, that's NEVER EVER gonna happen so you can just go get lost into the woods or something and LEAVE ME ALONE" I turned around hoping he would get the message and stop bothering me.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. I stopped walking and stood there frozen. Nicholas Jerry Miller, the spoiled brat I met, just apologized to me, a normal and common girl. I turned around and he was looking at the sand, playing with his feet.

I walked near him and he looked at me ashamed. "I'm sorry okay?" he finally said.

"Fine" I mumbled. "But don't do it again, it freaks me out" I smirked and walked away. I knew he was giving me his movie- star grin but I wasn't gonna turn around. I kept walking and got to where my dad was.

"Honey! I thought you got lost between the entire crew" Dad mocked at me. He was with this guy; he had long blond wavy hair. He was wearing shades and a normal jeans- shirt outfit.

"Miley, this is Zach Detroit"

"Zack, this is my daughter Miley." I couldn't believe he was ZACHARY DETROIT, the guy who saved my life. Well, probably not but he was my biggest inspiration.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Detroit" I shook his hand while shaking myself.

"You can call me Zach hun." GOD, Zach Detroit just called me hun. He was just SOO FINE.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone so you can start teaching her about music and all that kind of stuff." My dad left and Zach just smiled at me, I couldn't help blushed.

"Well, your father told me you're very passionate about music…" He kept smiling and I was about to melt.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." I nodded and stood there without knowing what to say or to do.

"So, why don't we go over there where the piano is and play some notes?" he grinned at me in some special way. DAMN, the guy was HOT.

I nodded and we went to the center of the entire set. There was a piano getting ready for a special scene. Zach told me to play any notes I remembered and so I did. I played this song, I don't remember the name but it was love song. I only remembered because of my mom, I hate love songs. They are useless and just make people fear more about getting together with someone.

"Bravo, bravo!" Zach burst into an applause and everyone stared at us, well, principally me.

"You are very talented Miley Ray, very very talented girl" His British accent was taking me over the sky. I just smiled as big as I could and then I heard an applause behind Zach. He turned around and…

"Nick! Buddie, what a surprise." They knew each other? For sure, this was great, just GREAT.

"What's up man? What are you doing here?" He gazed at me while flashing his movie-star grin to me.

"Not much, getting to know this cutie over there…" He winked at me and Nick got this serious face. He whispered something to Zach and they were both really serious. They kept talking and finally Nick smirked and left. I felt weird. Nick told Zach something and I had to know what was.

"So, what did he tell you?" I half- smiled to Zach hoping he would tell me something.

"Umm, yeah; nothing important. Why don't we continue with this class later?" He half- smiled and walked away from me.

I was confused, but didn't pay much attention to it. I kept walking till I got to somewhere far away from all that noise all the crew was making. It was so hot that I just lied down in the sand with my eyes closed and started thinking about my life. I missed my mom a lot, I know she and I don't get along very well but I loved her and I knew she loved me, in her way. I remember that one time she did care about me, or at least I felt that way.

* * *

_I was locked in my room, crying as if someone died. My boyfriend had dumped me for another girl in Drama Class. I felt like worthless crap, like I was nothing, like no one would __love me again._

"_Darling?__" My mom knocked my dorm's door. _

_I made an effort to put a few words together to answer them. "Not now mom.__" I was lying on my back with my blankets and pillows tangled around me in a heap. It felt just like a little escape from reality._

_I heard my mom's sighs through the door as she opened It with her own keys. "Mom I told you not to bother me, please just… leave me alone" I really needed to be alone, to just be in my own world that she didn't seem to understand. _

"_You might think I don't know what you're going through right now. Believe me, I'm 21 years older than you and my heart has been broken too." She sat next to me in bed. _

_I couldn't stop but stare to her lost eyes as she was sinking into old memories. _

"_Your dad broke my heart as many boys did when I was your age. I know it seems like the end of the world, but I promise everything will be okay. You are young and beautiful and have a long life to live. Full of love, fears, and disappointments but at the end of times that's how life is." _

_I opened my mouth to say something but nothing seemed right at that moment, I just hugged her and whispered "I love you mom."

* * *

_

I was deeply sunk into the memory but everything disappeared when I felt someone coughed near me. I moved my head and hit it with someone's body. I sat and opened my eyes. Guess who that was? Nick.

"You again?" I asked combing my hair with my fingers. It was completely full of sand.

"Yeah. Sorry because of that. It wasn't my intention to wake you up." He didn't even face my eyes. He was completely lost in the sunset.

"Well..you did." I answered defensibly.

He seemed to be thinking and then just burst into laughter from nowhere.

"What?" I asked while staring at him.

"You are so difficult Miley." He finally sighed as he kept his gaze into the lost sun in the thin line of the sea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I got closer to him so I could hear him better. His voice was so soft that not even a fly would hear it.

"That means I've been trying to be nice to you or something, because I want to know you and you just push me away."

He met my eyes as I met his. It was the first time I ever noticed his eyes and honestly, they were beautiful. It was like watching a deep chocolate mug but shinier. They were like the door to a new world of feelings growing inside of him. I couldn't help but get closer to him... and closer to appreciate more his brown eyes.

"Miley?" He asked as he was watching me get closer to him.

"Miley?" He shook my shoulder as in the intention to 'wake me up'.

"What?" I asked as I shook my head.

"What were you doing?"

"Um," I tried to remember what was I doing but for some reason I couldn't. "I, I don't know."

"Anyways, I hope we can get along for the time we have together since it's kind of a long movie, we'll be seeing each other a lot more" He half- smiled.

"Yeah. Um," I was trying to pick the correct words to apologize for my behavior but it seemed like my brain was empty. "I'm… well, I'm kinda sorry for the way I threaded you earlier."

He raised an eye brow as in a surprise. "Really, you don't have to. I was being a completely jerk to you anyways, and I'm sorry for your dress." He was ashamed; I could feel it in the air.

"It's nothing." I mumbled as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"But still," He explained. "I just was a completely spoiled brat to you and an asshole. I'm sorry again."

"It's okay." I smiled shyly.

He blushed as he gazed at my smile. He ran a hand through his curls and smiled softly.

"So, I guess I never introduced myself to you." He grinned. "I'm Nick Miller." He flashed a movie star- grin. I couldn't help but giggle as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Miley, but you already know that." I mocked him remembering the day we met.

He laughed. His laugh was something... unusual. It was indescribable, in just a word... _perfect._

"So, this movie... what's it about?" I bit my nail as I stared at his eyes. You could easily get lost in those big.. brown eyes.

"Um," he smiled. "You'll have to see it"

"C'mon"

He laughed as he shook his head. "When it premieres, you'll go with me." I laughed and he continued." Anyways, it's getting dark and your dad must be looking for you."

He was right. Damn right. I looked at my cell phone and it was already 7 pm. My dad must have been like crazy looking for me everywhere.

"Crap," I said as I took his hand to stand up. I dusted the sand in my shorts and saved my phone.

"Have any idea of where your dad could be?"

"I think." I mumbled as we started walking side by side.

It was really dark but thanks to the moon's light I could still see a few stones I had to avoid to not fall. He laughed at me because of the way I walked and I laughed at him because of the way he laughed. It felt like we knew each other for ages. He definitely wasn't a spoiled brat. He was just a guy, a sweet guy.

I finally saw my dad walking from one side to another in front of Adam's car. He looked up and saw me with a huge relieved stare.

"Where have you been Miley? Do you know what time is it? I've been looking for-"

He suddenly stopped as he saw the guy who was hiding in the dark. "Who's he?"

"Um, dad this is Nick Miller. He's the main actor of the movie." I stood there awkwardly as dad admired Nick. He stared at him from head to toe. Finally he shook his hand and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart, Miley has talked about you a lot." He lied. It was like he wanted to cause a nice impression on dad.

"Psht, drop the Mr. It makes me feel old, just call me Allan. Besides, I will be working with you tomorrow morning." Dad smiled as he got comfy talking with Nick.

They kept the convo till Nick checked his watch. "Crap." He whispered for himself. "I'm so sorry Allan, it's really late and my parents will be pissed off if I don't get home early."

"I thought you lived in L.A." I broke into their convo. Dad just stared at me like it wasn't my business but I still wanted to know without looking in Wikipedia.

"Um, yeah. But we bought a house here in Georgia, only for summer." He grinned at me. I blushed and my dad noticed it. I was screwed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Nick." Dad smiled and I just waved at Nick.

"I guess I'll see you around" He winked at me and waved to dad.

After he left in our way home the silence took over the car. I didn't know if that would comment about it or if he even noticed the 'attraction' I think it was between Nick and me.

"So," he broke the silence. "What were you doing with that kid?"

"What kid?" I played dumb.

"You know who I'm talking about. Nick Miller. THE KID."

"Nothing, just talking." I tried to not show my nerves. It always creeps me out when mom asked about my 'future boyfriends' that was the reason I never ever brought anyone home to meet her. She'd scare them.

"Nice, and how did you meet him?"

"Well, actually I met him the day I got here. I told you dad, don't you remember?" I teased him so he would stop questioning me.

"Right."

After that, the silence took over once again. I couldn't help but wonder what really happened today evening. Nick Miller. I sighed as thinking about his name and instantly shook my head. It couldn't be. I didn't even know the guy, I had seen him just 4 times, and well… love at first sight was a lie for me. But then again, what was this feeling I had? It wasn't love, no. It wasn't friendship, no. It wasn't melancholy. Was it attraction then?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guysss:) Sorry for not updating earlier but SCHOOLL, ya know. And well, how are you liking the storyy? This is the first NILEY CHAPTER!:) I actually made it faster to happen. lol. So, since I've been delayed with this chapter thing, I was planning to make a small marathon of two chapters in a row this weekend. Tomorrow or on Sunday I'll upload chapter 5 and 6 :P And tell me, what do you guys think it's gonna happen? I LOOOVE LONG REVIEWS, and i love reading yourss! :) Thanks for reading! :) And to my silent readers, review once in a while and tell me what ya think! :) **

**LOVE, BECCA.**


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

The next few days were really different. I had hung out with Nick almost all the time, except when he had to act. I was even with him when dad was teaching him how to move and practicing with him a few notes. My dad had been noticing something on me. He stared at me constantly when I was with Nick. Smiling, laughing, goofing around or anything, he would gaze at me.

"What's it with you these couple of days?" my dad asked while he was looking something in his bag.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"Um, I don't know. You seem… different. Like happier or something."

"You're hallucinating dad." I mocked at him but he didn't laugh. That was something to worry about.

"I think, I think you and Nick are getting along way way too well." He teased.

I didn't know what to say or even think. What was that supposed to mean? I knew he loved being sarcastic.

"Anyways, don't forget about the reason why you are here." That just hit me. I haven't been receiving classes with Zach. He must have been really pissed at me for not looking for him this couple of days.

"Yeah, I know" I nodded as he started walking.

"Miley, come with me just for a while. I don't want you to go around like you know everyone here."

"But I do know almost everyone." I smiled teasingly.

"Sure but still, I want to spend time with you." Dad turned back and I grabbed his arm. We were making a 'father and daughter walk' which felt so nice.

* * *

We got to this small tent that was meant to the 'hair and makeup salon'

"So, you'll be like doing girls hair or what?" I mocked at him, pushing gently his shoulder.

"I hope they aren't curly. I can only work with straight hair ya know." He played along. We both laughed but stopped it when we observed Nick got into the tent where the hair stylists were. I stood there frozen hoping he wouldn't see me because if he..

"Hi Miley" Nick smiled. He looked perfectly fit this morning. He was wearing one of those smart- ass t- shirts that always make you smile, a blue jeans and a pair of black converse. He looked like he didn't comb his hair this morning… like he had to.

"Hi.." I smiled shyly. Seeing him just made me had a flashback. We had spent almost every evening at the exact same place I lied down in the beach the day we started to get to know each other. It was always when the sunset was about to start.

* * *

_ "So, tell me something about you" He asked while still playing with my colorful shells._

_"Um, what do you want to know?" _

_"I don't know. Like, where are you from? For example." He half- smiled._

_"Iowa. Where are you from?" I smirked. _

_"C'mon. You must know that already. It's on Wikipedia." I burst into laughter and added "Remember the day we met? I'm not really a fan of you."_

_He smirked "If you're not, then you'll become one. I bet you anything." _

_This time he didn't seem full of himself like that day we met. He seemed playful and just a normal 16-year-old guy._

_"Right. I have a better idea, why don't you just ask me a few questions and then I'll ask you a few." I proposed. I wanted to know more about that 'spoiled brat' I had known. Because the first impression was awful so I wanted to really get to know him before I could judge something. _

_"Okay." He met my eyes and smiled. "Favorite singer?"_

_"John Mayer"_

_"Favorite color?"_

_"Black."_

_"Age?"_

_"C'mon. 16." I laughed._

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Um, not right now." _

_He smiled at me, bigger.. much bigger. _

_"Well… that can be fixed" He teased. Was he flirting? I didn't know what to think. _

_"My turn now." I finally smiled; a flirty smile. "Fave movie?"_

_"Stay." He smiled. I laughed because he appeared in that movie. _

_"Fave song?"_

_"My World by U2"_

_"Interesting. Do you enjoy being famous?"_

_He didn't open his mouth. He turned around and just stared at the sunset. He took a breath and looked at me. "It's not that good when you live it." _

_I was going to ask why but he continued. "You never know who's with you for the fame or for your friendship or love and it's hard to tell who's real and who's fake. Your family and friends can become your worst enemies in this business." He threw a rock to the sea and stared at the sunset again._

_"Wow. I didn't know it was that hard. Sorry to ask but did something like that happen to you?" I needed to know more about him. His life, his past, his present and what he wanted for his future. _

_He looked down and he ran a hand through his curls, making them even messier than they already were. "Yeah." He sighed and continued. "I would tell you, but it's a long story and you wouldn't understand." _

_"I have time and I'm not that dumb." I half- smirked but it looked like he didn't want to talk about that so I tried to change the topic but before I could even open my mouth he opened his._

_"It's getting dark and I have to go back my house before my parents start to call me like crazy. It was nice spending another sunset with you Miley." He grinned. _

_"It was nice to me too Nick." I smiled shyly. _

_"So… see you tomorrow." He leaned in front of me and kissed my cheek. I was frozen and he just walked away. I didn't know what was happening to me, I felt… strange... better yet, different._

_

* * *

_

I smiled at the memory of that evening.

"Miley!" My dad literally yelled in my face.

"What? You scared me!" I jumped and almost fell.

"You were lost. I said your name a thousand times. Are you okay honey?" He touched my forehead, checked my pulse and I pushed him with my hand.

"Yes dad. Stop doing that, it's freaking me out." He laughed and I just crossed my arms.

I could see Nick laughing with the girl who was fixing his hair and he eventually turned around and winked at me. I blushed instantly and didn't look at my dad hoping he wouldn't notice our flirt scene in front of him. Finally Adam got into the 'hair and makeup' place.

"Allan!" He yelled in front of us. Dad stood up and hugged him as usual. I always wondered how they had managed to stay friends after like 25 years of distance.

"Little Miley!" He hugged me really tight too. I couldn't help but blush because Nick was there. I took a chance to turn around and he was mocking at me. I managed my best death stare and he just laughed and turned around.

Dad and Adam started talking about random things while all I could do was think about Nick. What was happening to me? Apparently, all my time spent with him was amazing and I got to know him better but, how can I go from hate someone to like them? It's strange. Scratch that. It's life.

I wasn't paying attention to their talk but I could listen something.

"How has it been?" Adam asked.

"What?"

"Working with Nick. He's a terrific guy and amazingly talented. I bet it was a piece of cake working with this kid."

"You stole my words" Dad smirked. "But when will the other actors and actresses arrive?"

"Um, they should be arriving today. They were busy at L.A. promoting another movie but I'm sure you'll get to know them today" Adam explained.

I couldn't help but wonder who else would be acting in the movie. Nick and I had never talked about the movie at all. We just talked about life.

Suddenly the entire room was gazing at me. I was confused but then noticed it wasn't me the one that they were looking. I turned around and looked at a girl and a guy going through the door of the salon. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were Selena Richardson and Taylor Richardson, better known as THE Richardson Siblings. Selena Richardson is one of the hottest teens right now and she is like a legend… an acting legend. Taylor Richardson has won 16 Grammys and he's only 17. He was my favorite singer from all time. As I said before I am not the type of girl who follows celebrities and stalk them on the internet but I did know who they were. I dropped my mouth when I saw them walk in front of me. Neither of them bothered to look at me, they just walked by. Taylor said hi to Adam and he introduced him to my dad. Selena seemed too busy looking her reflection in the mirror and then she turned around.

"Selena! Darling!" Adam kissed both of her cheeks. He introduced her to my dad who was standing in front of them.

"Allan, this is Selena Richardson. Selena this is my very good friend and new singing coach Allan Stewart."

"Nice to meet you Selena" My dad shook her hand. She half- smiled to him and then turned towards Nick. She stroked his curls and I couldn't stop looking at them. They seemed weird. Like something was going on between them.

"Teenagers. We all know how they are." Adam laughed. He got closer to my dad and whispered him something. It was a whisper but I heard what he said. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. I couldn't have been tricked. It couldn't. It just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guyss. Well, as i promised here's the mini marathon. First chapter lol. And so I kinda tried to make it more interesting and this chapter was supposed to be like the last one for a couple of days coz of the cliff hanger I left and I know you all are wondering what the hell did Miley hear. Anyways, I was thinking that if you guys get me at least 10 reviews for this chapter.. I'll upload chapter 6 later and tomorrow morning chapter 7 :P Only if I reach 10 reviews, if that's possible. I have 5 chapters (including the prologue) and already got 31 reviews which is AWESOME! :D So I'm really happy and all, that's itt and thanks :B**


	7. Chapter 6: Accident

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for this super late chapter. But since i didn't get my 10 reviews :( lol whatever. thanks for the ones readinggg :) I know everyone 'predicted' what was supposed to happen so i decided to kinda change the story. lol :D hope you like thiss, and i'm not sure when i'll get the next chapterr but i love you all :B **

**A little shoutout to _LiveLovato_, DUDE LEAVE A REVIEWS. haahah loveyou :3

* * *

**

"Miles, this is Selena Richardson"

I stood there frozen. Not because she was famous but because who she was. I didn't want to believe she was…

"Miley?"

"Mi-?" Dad shook my shoulders and I had to react over his strength.

"Yeah. Sorryy." I said looking at him. "Nice to meet you Selena"

She gazed at me in disbelief. I think it was because I wasn't even excited to meet THE amazing Selena Richardson.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Riley." She was playing with her wavy black hair.

"Actually it's Miley." I clarified.

"Oh, yeah that." She turned towards Nick again. What the hell. I sat in the leather couch so pissed off with Nick for playing with me this entire time. He even turned around and gazed at me. He smiled and turned towards Selena. Who does he thinks he is? He cannot threat me like shit, like I can't feel.

I stood up and got out of the salon not caring about dad or anything in there. A few tears ran out of my eyes while walking to the same place Nick and I had been spending our evenings. I was so mad, so mad that I took off Nick's necklace and was about to throw it to the sea but suddenly, I stared at it and memories started to float as in my mind while holding it.

* * *

_I got to the little place Nick and I started to know each other. It was almost time for sunset and he was supposed to be there already. While I was waiting for him I just started thinking about everything that happened already. I couldn't believe what my heart was telling me. __I remember, I thought I hated him. Then when I finally got to know him, he opened up with me. He told me his fears, his feelings and well, he had been so honest with me. I had never felt this way before. _

_Every time I see him I feel like he has a part of me inside and he knows how I feel, he knows what I sense and he can actually read my mind. He was just perfect. The way I had been dreaming someone to come into my life. I knew I didn't hate him, I knew I felt something but I wasn't sure what that was, or if he felt the same way._

_I pushed my thoughts away as I saw him walk over where I was sitting in the sand. _

"_Hey stranger" he smiled at me. I hadn't seen him in the entire day because my dad had kept me busy with some things he wanted me to do, I really missed him._

"_Heyy," I grinned._

_He sat next to me and gazed at the sunset starting already to hide. "Just in time." He whispered for himself but I could hear it._

"_Why did you take so long to come?" I asked. Sometimes, around him I felt like a stalker. Asking these questions to him was weird for me. For many reasons, one because we were technically nothing and even thought there was some 'tension' between us, it wasn't official yet. Like he had never faced me and neither had I._

"_Oh, I was with your dad chatting and time took advantage of us." He didn't meet my eyes, he replied as he was getting lost in the sunset like he usually does._

"_Right," _

_I don't know why I was even thinking he might feel the same way as I did about him. He has so many girls in his life. He can get to them in less than a second and I really didn't want be one more girl in his life. I wanted to be special, at least as his friend and if he even thought about me like more than that I think he would have told me he doesn't seem shy or any-_

"_Miley?" Nick pushed away all my early conclusions and stared at me._

"_Yeah?" I asked with no interest in what he was doing, I had enough to think lately._

"_I lied." _

"_What?" I didn't understand what he just said; I was way way much more into my own thoughts than what he had to say to me._

"_Well, I didn't come early because of your dad. I was actually looking for something." _

"_Something?"_

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took out a silver necklace. I gazed at it and he handed it to me._

"_What's this?" I asked while turning it around. I noticed it had an "N". It seemed kinda old but at the same time… it felt special._

"_Well, it is a necklace." _

_I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "I know that. I'm asking like.. I don't know-"_

"_It's for you." His smile made me giggle as I kept staring at the silver necklace with the red diamond "N". I could tell the necklace meant something for him, for the way he looked at it._

"_Really?" I smiled as he ran a hand through his curls. His eyes seemed darker than usual. _

_He nodded and helped me with the necklace. The touch of his hands made me froze for a few seconds. It was cold but his soft hands were like feeling red roses' petals exactly after a rainy night. _

"_This is… beautiful." I looked up to meet his eyes. "Thanks Nick."_

"_No problem." He kept his eyes to the sunset. It was like he was sunk into the changing colors in the sky. He was always like that at this time. I had never asked him about why he loved the sunset so much but I felt like I already knew that brought him peace. _

_Silence took over the beach. We were sitting next to each other just feeling the breeze and watching the sunset, just like every single day. _

"_Miley?" He gazed at me squeezing the silver necklace he just gave me._

"_Yeah?" I gazed at him. His chocolate brown eyes were shinier than ever. Apparently, the sunset made them even deeper than they already were. _

"_I," He made a pause like not knowing what to say. _

"_You?"_

"_I," He made a pause once again. I was about to open my mouth and say something but he continued. "I just want to tell you that you are a very special girl and that these couple of days had been amazing." _

_He didn't smile, not a goofy smile, not a gentle smile but just a line in his lips. It meant he really truly meant what he just said. I couldn't help but blush at his comment and half- smiled. He brought down his eyes as he saw me blushing and caught the end of the sunset. Finally when there was no more light between us I reached his hand and squeezed it with mine in a comforting way. _

"_You are really special too Nick." _

_I laid my head in his shoulder as we enjoyed the darkness taking over the beach. The stars were starting to appear and all I could feel was as if it were only us in the entire Earth.

* * *

_

As my head was floating with memories I just squeezed my eyes as strong as I could. I felt the breeze going through my tousled hair. I could hear the echo of the waves getting in touch with the big rocks into the ocean. It could have been peace. It could have been happiness. It could have been loneliness, but it was sadness, disappointment. _ My heart had been broken and I couldn't handle it all by myself._

I was completely lost in the echo coming from the sea that I didn't notice anyone around me. It felt like I was alone. I was alone in that beach full of cameras, trucks and the cast crew. It felt like it was Venus. It felt like I was the only one left in the planet. Like everything had been taken over my hands in just a second. From having it all, to have nothing. That's how it felt. I don't even know if I can call it 'feeling' because right now I couldn't distinguish feelings. Not now. Not in this moment.

Something erupted near the place I was. My first thought: Nick. Without noticing I was trying to pull back a few tears coming from my grey storm eyes. I couldn't show my weakness. Not me. Not now. Not in this moment. I stood up and faced reality. I closed my eyes one more time. I felt how the temperature of my body raised every five seconds as I took a huge step to the front. I could feel someone's breath over me. I knew it was Nick. I just couldn't face it.

I opened my eyes and saw a light. Brighter than ever. It seemed like a flash, like a lamp. No, it was shinier. It was so much light like the enormous sun in front of my eyes. I squeezed my eyes one more time and everything became black.

I knew I wasn't awake. The thing I didn't know was if I was conscious of what my body was feeling; better yet, what I was doing to itself. I felt as big hard arms were carrying me around. I wanted to open my eyes but there was something that stopped me from doing it. I didn't have strength to even walk. I could hear voices. Familiar voices. I could feel a different environment than the beach we were. I could hear alarm sounds. Machine sounds. Screams. I could hear screams. That's when I started to wonder where I was. Where had I been taken? Was I okay? Was I dead? Was my dad here?

Those and more questions were floating through my mind, making touch with my skull and making me feel more pain. I gasped without even noticing, without even sensing it. It wasn't me. I was being controlled. My body was controlling my mind. Was I crazy? I didn't know. I pulled all the strength I could and half- opened my eyes. I could see a room. I was in a white room, lying in a bed. I looked around and I was surrounded by cables. Cables connected in my skin, underneath my skin. They were inside me. I felt my whole body numbed. I couldn't feel anything. The room started spinning around and all I could see where shadows. Shadows of what it looked like people. Alive people. I wasn't dead no. I could hear whispers. People saying things, yelling them.

_"1, 2, 3 clear. Clear."_

It wasn't everything. I heard noises. Machine noises.

Louder.

And louder.

And louder.

They wouldn't stop. I squeezed my eyes as the storm kept going. My body was moving. I was shaking and all I could see was a light. A big light like the one I saw earlier. But shinier. Much more shinier. It was white and I could see my grandma there. I waved at her and she smiled. I smiled back and started walking as I felt the storm was ending. It was ending. The pain I felt, it was ending. It felt so good. It felt like a relief.

Without noticing again, the storm continued. It dragged me out of the light. It pulled me away from my grandma. I cried. My eyes were drowned with tears. Water was coming out from them. I cried like I never did before. The pain stopped. I took a deep breath as I kept hearing whispers. Sighs. Noises. Steps. Chains. Cables. Clocks. Shoes. Keys. Bottles. Pills.

I heard everything louder. Like it was an eerie thing. I tried to open my eyes once again, this time it worked. Everything was a blur. I could see shadows. I could see a big room with white walls. I took my fists and cleaned my eyes with them. I cringed when I saw the big cables coming out from my wrists. I was at a hospital. I wanted to say something. I wanted to scream. I wanted to know what happened to me. I wanted to understand what I was feeling, what I felt.

The room was empty. There were no persons. There were no shadows. I sat in bed and something in the left corner caught my attention. It could have been a bouquet. It could have been presents. I could have been a 'Get Well' card. It could have been a balloon. No, it wasn't. Not a bouquet. Not a present. Not a card. Not a balloon. It was a guy. He was sleeping in the room. He seemed like he was tired, like he had been waiting for me to wake up all night long. His black hair was combed in a pointy way. His eyes were small enough for his face shape and his nose was perfect. He was deeply slept. His skin, brunette skin; looked like gold underneath the sun light coming from the window getting a reflection through the curtains. I sensed something familiar in him, like as if I had met him before, rather seen him before. My head was beating with a loud headache so I couldn't remember, but he definitely was not a stranger.

My mouth was dry. I felt like I hadn't received liquids in the last week. I tried to reach a bottle of water in the table next to the bed but my arms were so weak that it fell. The bottle's echo in the marble floor made this guy jump out of the chair. Amused about what just woke him up, he stood up and shook his head. He turned towards me and stared with a gentle smile. He sat next to me in bed and stared for a few seconds.

My mind was still spinning around and the sound of the headache inside of it became louder and louder. I covered my ears with my hands and I could feel the concern of this non-stranger for me. He cared about me, or at least that was what I felt.

He robbed my hand as I sobbed from all the pain that was going through every inch of my body. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself stable. Like I was a normal girl, that's if I ever was or would ever be again.

When everything went back to normal, I opened my eyes and he was still there, gazing at me. He ran a hand through his perfect raven black short hair as he squeezed my hand one more time.

I finally put the words together in my head and asked, "Who are you?"

He stared at me a few minutes. Silence took over and all I could do was sunk into his dark brown eyes. Deeper than the deepest cliff someone has ever seen. Deeper than the darkness hidden in the most far sea. The difference was, that this mysterious eyes that were gazing at me, were shinier. They were gentle, caring and loving. They seemed to worship everything they were seeing. Admiring. Feeling. Sensing.

"I'm Taylor." He flashed a gentle smile. "I saved your life."

Everything hit me. What had happened to me?


	8. Chapter 7: It's Gonna Be Ok

**A/N: I HAD A HUGE WRITER BLOCK HERE. ANYWAYS, ENJOY.

* * *

**

Everything was a blur. I was baffled, confused and lost. I didn't know what to think or do. Everything went black just like it did before, but this time I couldn't feel electricity going through my body or my chest. I couldn't hear whispers, not yet distinguish shadows. The headache slowed it down, but it became so quiet that I could hear myself thinking. I could hear my thoughts, those painful thoughts about the idea of my heart breaking onto a thousand pieces. My skull sore as if someone was beating me, as if someone was burning me. It didn't slow down, but I started being conscious about my presence in the room. I could see shadows moving back and forward, near and close to me.

Closer.

And closer.

There was a man, tearing. A middle-aged sir sitting in front of the small bed, just staring at me. He was lost in his own thoughts. His familiar scent was in the entire hospital room. I made a big effort to put myself together and sit in bed. The man stood up quickly and helped me sit down. A small tear rolled over his white skin and fell in my arm. It provoked me to look up and meet his eyes. His face was pure sadness, confusion and I could tell he was worried and scared about something I ignored. Once he saw me open my eyes, a sad smile crept on his mouth and he hugged me tight.

"Oh thanks God." He chuckled.

I tried to say something but he made me a sign to stay quiet.

"Shh, everything will be okay."

I hugged him back and he kissed my forehead. I knew him; his scent was so familiar, so sweet.

I knew it. He.. he was my dad.

My father.

I fell in the deepest sleep ever. It was a blank sleep. It was the first time in my life that I didn't dream. It felt empty, an empty but resting sleep. For the first time, I didn't feel worried about anything. No nightmares, no odd worlds of magic in my mind. It was empty. Empty like a milk box when someone just drank it all. And it felt good. Very good.

I finally opened my eyes. The blur was gone and the sun light was soft, almost comforting. I stretched my arms and sat in bed. Once again I gave a look at the room and it was empty.

Again.

I tried to remember what had happened to me, but every time I tried to go back in time, a big headache started bumping inside of my head. It seemed like I wasn't supposed to remember what happened to me. The accident.

Dad got into the room with some food.

Hospital Breakfast.

I wasn't hungry, but my stomach wanted to eat. It was making noises and hurting from the inside.

"Here honey, I brought you something to eat." He picked up the spoon and started feeding me like a baby. The soup was so hot that it was burning me inside, but I didn't feel pain. It was, pretty pleasant for me. I kinda liked that my esophagus was being burnt.

I stopped eating because it wasn't pleasing anymore. I got the nerve to ask him, "What happened to me?"

Dad seemed surprised at my question. He stayed silent for a minute and finally sighed.

"Honey," He couldn't meet my eyes, like it was something way more complicated for me to handle it right now. "You had a blackout."

He stood up and sat next to me in bed. "You were at the beach and you fainted. You fell and hit your head with a rock and got left unconscious." _That surely explained the headache but what about the electric shakes all over my body?_

"Fortunately, Taylor was around and he brought you here."

_Taylor? Who the hell is Taylor?_

"You might be wondering who Taylor is. Well he's a-"

In that exact moment a huge guy got into the room. His raven black hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't got any sleep in a few days. His brunette skin was shinning as it kept in touch with the warm sun light. His perfect white teeth crept on a small smile when he saw me awake.

"Well, this is Taylor." Dad sorta introduced me to him while I stared at the huge brunette guy. He grinned at me again. A white and big grin, gorgeous to be exact.

"He saved your life Miley."

I wanted to open my mouth and spat out around a thousand questions, but nothing would come out. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It was frustrating. They started whispering things to each other while I was just there, like a vegetable. My face was dead, unmoving like a stone. With no feelings, with nothing, just nothing.

"Well, I might have helped but just a little." He seemed so shy about the fact that he 'saved my life' and I didn't know why.

Dad laughed at his comment and just smiled. "Well, I think I'll leave you guys alone so you can chat and get to know each other."

Dad left the room. The brunette guy, apparently 'Taylor' got near me and carried a little bench next to the bed. He stared at me while I was having a sip of my cold water. I stared at him and just smiled.

"So…" He looked around as if he was waiting for someone or as if he was nervous for something.

"So…" I chuckled. I still wasn't that strong to make a complete word with a perfect tone. My vocals were a disaster because all the medicines I was taking and I didn't even know what I had.

"This is awkward." He coughed. I found it so cute and funny all at the same time. I burst into laughter like I had never laughed in my life. It felt so good. I was free.

"Woow. You really needed to laugh."

"I guess." I giggled again. It seemed like he was making me feel all this.

"But, who are you? I mean, do I know you or-"I tried to clear my throat and he interrupted me.

"Yeah… well not really. I mean, okay… you really don't know who I am?"

I got confused. I gave him a confusing stare as if I didn't know what he was talking about. At the same time I tried to peak into my memories, just in case I knew him from… anywhere. From school? No he wasn't from school. Probably at the beach? I didn't even remember the guys I saw there. Then, the crew? Honestly, I didn't know anyone there. A flashback passed through my mind. The cast. The famous actors and actresses cast.

"Wait…" A memory loomed itself in my gray storm eyes. I was lost in the memory but I was still able to see how Taylor's small perfect eyes were gazing at me waiting for an answer.

"You're…" I hesitated about my answer. "You're Taylor Richardson, The famous singer." I finally spat out.

He smiled for himself as he knew I was right. "Probably?" He laughed. His laugh was something out of this world, it wasn't too loud neither too quiet.

"Woow." I stared at him from head to toe.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm.. I'm just a big fan." I smiled as big as I could feel the awkward silence take over the room.

"But how-."

"I mean," I cleared my throat one more time. "Like, how did you-."

"I was taking a walk and I found you there, with some blood in your head. I got scared and ran over here. I called your dad and he left the set and ran to see you. I knew you were his daughter because I saw you the other day at the salon, when Adam introduced you to my sister."

"Selena?" I coughed remembering that she apparently was Nick's 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah," He ran a hand through his raven black hair making it even messier than it was before.

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of his cell phone interrupted him. "Damn." He mumbled almost for himself. "Sorry. I, I have to get this."

I nodded as he left me alone in that cold room. I still wanted to know what had happened to me because as far as I knew it was no big deal, but I could tell that it was something a little bigger because of my dad's concern about me. I was feeling with a little more strength to put myself together and walk. I got out of bed making the less noise possible. I walked over a little white table in the right corner of the room. I found flowers and a card saying 'Get Better'. I wondered who that belonged to, as far as I knew I had been here the past two days, not longer. The floor was so cold it made my feet numb. Disappointed because I didn't find anything related to my 'illness' I went back to bed but I found a note in the floor. It seemed like a doctor's prescription or something like that. I picked it up ignoring all the pain coming from my neck and knees. I opened it and read what it said.

_Doctor Kendon's Pactient #678_

_Pacient's Name: Miley Ray Stewart_

_Disease: Not confirmed._

_Medication: Diabetic Aspirins. Insulin Shots if necessary._

_Doctor's Note: Apply the medication aspirins every 8 hours, not less not more. If it presents more trouble, apply insulin shots. _

I stayed there frozen. I had diabetes? That would explain a lot. All those times I was starving and just had a full tray of food. Those times when I was so thirsty for nothing. Those times when I lost so much weight and mom made me leave the Athletic Team because of health issues. I still couldn't believe I was diabetic. It was a major disease and I was barely 16.

Sixteen.

I was still a kid. I swear my entire life went through my mind. From when I turned 4 till I went to Eminem's concert in Iowa. I noticed my dad saw me with the prescription note. He took a breath and I just sighed as he came towards me.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." He tried to explain me why he hadn't tell me I had DIABETES.

"Dad, I needed to know right away."

"But you were so weak, and the doctor recommended me to tell you when you were stable, like now."

I wasn't even mad at him. I wasn't feeling anything. I was just so confused I didn't even think about the consequences this illness had. Dad got near me and hugged me. He whispered something I could hear, I just knew I needed him so much right now, I needed my daddy to be there for me.

"I love you." He mumbled while he kissed my hair.

"Me too."

I looked up and saw a bunch of curls on the other side of the glass door. Brown messy curls and feet wearing black converse shoes. I knew who that was but I still wasn't strong enough to face him.

I squeezed my eyes as hard as I could and hid in my dad's jacket.

"Honey," He interrupted me.

"What?" I asked without opening my eyes or setting him free from my long arms.

"I think someone wants to talk with you."

That was it. He went through the glass door and left me with Nick Miller alone in the room. Not wanting to face him, I took a pillow and put it in front of my face. I could hear his heavy steps getting closer to my bed, and closer. I wanted to scream and to tell him to leave me alone but I couldn't. I just couldn't even take some of my words to him.

"Miley," His soft voice echoed in my ears provoking me to put down the pillow and look at him.

He didn't seem like the normal Nick I knew. He wasn't the Nick that was always smiling and making someone else smile for sure. He seemed, devastated. His eyes were red as if he had been crying this couple of days. Even his eyes were watering right now, he looked worried, he looked sad but still he showed a sad smile when he saw my eyes wide open looking towards him.

"Go away." I finally found the strength to say to him. Those two words were breaking my heart but I knew it was the best for me and for him and his girlfriend.

"What-?"

"Nick, you already know what I'm talking about. Just, leave me alone." I turned my body to the side facing the white wall. I wished my heart was made of concrete, that'd make it indestructible.

"No, I don't." He sat next to me in bed and made me look at him.

"Yes you do. Now please, don't make me explain something you're aware of."

I turned once again but his hand made contact with my skin and gave me goosebumps. I felt as if he and I were connected, it wasn't the right feeling at the moment though.

"I'm not dating Selena if that's what you think."

I gazed at his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes. "Stop lying!" A tear rolled down my pale cold skin. "I heard what Adam said to my dad."

"I know what he said, because she and I dated."

"What? Aren't you-"

"No. It is past tense. I'm single Miley. Well, not for much longer." He half- smiled but then realized I was still there and went back to the form-less line mouth he had.

"What do you mean?" I thought about something, but it couldn't be. It wasn't real.

"The day of the accident, I was going to ask you something…" He seemed to hesitate about his next words but instead of keeping them he just let everything out.

"Miley, I was going to ask you out."

My heart stopped. If I hadn't misunderstood everything, if I had listen to him first, if I had thought about something reasonable, if I had…

"But I-"

He got closer me; I sunk into his chocolate eyes as he moved closer me, and closer. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt my tummy tingling and should I call them butterflies too? I didn't know what we were doing. Before I was out of breath I pulled him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Miley," He hesitated once again. "I, I think I'm in love with you."

His words kept echoing in the inside of my head. 'I think I love you' 'I think I love you' 'I think I love you'…

When he saw me frozen there, just watching him he got scared and shaky.

"I, I don't know what to say. I, I think…"

He met my lips again and I couldn't help but move my lips, getting back the kiss. He tasted like the sun. I know we didn't know each other that long, but he felt so familiar. We pulled away and stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. My heart was healing; I was so relieved that he wasn't dating Selena. I was happy but confused because he just kissed me. And I knew I already loved him. I could feel it, and he probably loved me back but I wasn't going to scare him with those words before time was long enough for us to be more comfortable.

"Mi, I-"

"Yes." I nodded knowing what he wanted to ask. I couldn't think about it because I had dreamed about this moment. It wasn't perfect, no but it was just the exact way I wanted it to be, honest.

I looked around and caught Taylor watching us from the glass door. His face was strong as a rock. He was showing no expression but just gazing at Nick and me. I was going to stop Nick but when I noticed he just smiled as he got closer to meet my lips once again.


	9. Chapter 8: Thank You

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LIKE A WEEK LATE. I had the biggest writer's block, but after all it turned out better than i expected! ;) I hope you guys like it and soon there'll be more niley and all. By the way, I want to thank you guys for reading my other story "Wrong Fall" It has succeed like a lot! ;) Thanks for the ones who review everyday and enjoy this chapter. ILUVYOUGUYS.

* * *

**

"Be careful Valenka!" James Bond yelled while she was fighting with some sorta villains.

"I, I got them cover Bond! Pay attention to the mission!" Her fighting skills were definitely out of this world.

James Bond ran over the set to find some strange bag underneath the concrete floor. He looked around peeking no one would see him and he opened it.

"Got it." He mumbled almost for himself. It was some kind of treasure? If we can call it like that.

"Oh no!" A bad dude stabbed Valenka near her heart. James ran over to help her leaving behind the treasure mission he had assigned.

"Valenka," He started a speech in front of the half dead body of Valenka, the love of his life. "Don't die, my dear. Please don't"

In the middle of coughs of blood she mumbled "Bond, maybe it's my time to go, it's just maybe."

"Nooo!" Bond screamed with tears rolling on his perfectly white cheeks.

Watching Valenka half- dead in the middle of nowhere he pressed his lips against hers as if that was the last kiss he would ever give to the woman he loved and to the woman he would have given his life for.

"Cut!" Adam yelled at the actors in the set. It was almost the end of the movie; they were just missing a few dance scenes.

At the moment the director said to stop, all the crew broke the noise with an intense applause. They were so amused about the scene they just made, as if it had been the best thing they had ever seen in their lives. They were seeing the reflection of its entire work during the past 2 weeks of filming. Selena played the part of Valenka, Nick's love interest in the movie and Nick of course, he played James Bond. It didn't upset me at all because I knew they were acting, and I knew Nick was only thinking about me when he kissed her. It was nothing personal, it was just a scene.

Dad was talking to Adam; I could see they were super excited about what their job had turned to. It was a great accomplishment for them.

"This is turning so great." Adam mumbled to dad.

"I know. These kids are so talented." Dad mumbled back.

"Nick and Selena seem like they could rule the world together."

"I see why you picked them then." Dad broke into a soft laugh along with Adam.

I was watching the scene with both of them from the very beginning till the end. Nick could transform into such a different person when he was acting, in this case James Bond. A guy who will give his life for Valenka, the love of his life; a guy who fought against villains, against bad people to protect the world. When I saw him act, I couldn't recognize the Nick I fell for. My Nick, he just wasn't himself when he was at the set performing one of the most well- paid characters in the history.

Selena and Nick got off the set and walked towards Adam, dad and me.

"Great job Nick!" Adam congratulated Nick.

"You are a terrific actor, and Miss Richardson is no left behind." Dad complimented them both, Nick and Selena.

Selena was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with a white top that fit perfectly her hips. Her chestnut hair was swept back in a loose but neat pony- tail and she was probably wearing 5 inch heels. I know, she was 'fighting' villains wearing HIGH HEELS.

"Thank you." She smirked at dad for his compliment and gave me a dirty look.

When Nick met my eyes he instantly walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist. He kissed my hair and I could notice Adam, Selena and Dad's attention on us.

"What?" I asked pretending to ignore what they were staring at.

"Nothing." Dad replied gazing at Nick with his eyes wide open. That was not good, nope. Not good.

I also noticed Selena's eyes were looking at me from head to toe, as if wonder why I was with Nick hugging, almost kissing in front of them. A thing I didn't know either. I'm guessing Adam caught the tension between the group and broke the silence.

"My dear, I want to show you the set I'm planning for the final song. Can you come with me?" Adam smiled towards Selena, hoping she'd nod and go with him.

"Sure." She half- smiled. She left but not without looking at me in the same creepy way she had been doing it ever since we met.

"Miley I think we need to talk." Dad said in a serious way. Even though I knew he was saying it to me, he was looking at Nick, which wasn't good either.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you guys alone. See you later Miles." Nick kissed my hair once again and look towards dad. "See you later Allan."

Dad just nodded and grabbed my arm. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He took me to this place at the beach. It was silent and all you could hear was the sound of the wind moving and our breathing.

"Honey," He started. "I wanted to talk with you about… something."

It really creep me out the way he was talking and looking at me. It seemed like it was something serious, really serious.

"What?" I asked with confusion spread all over my face.

"Well, I know this might be awkward for you, but I've noticed you and Nick have been… really close this couple of days." He made a pause to see if I was going to claim something before he could even explain. Realizing I had nothing to clarify he continued. "I," Dad made a pause once again, hesitating about his words. "I just want to know what's going on between you and him."

I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. It seemed like I had nothing to say, or nothing to explain.

"I know it must feel awkward to talk about this specific topic related to boys and that with me because I'm a guy but still, I just need to know." Dad was concerned. I started to wonder why. I wouldn't do anything wrong with Nick. We were around the same age, and he was a gentleman. We wouldn't have sex or anything compared to that, nothing farther than a few kisses; I guess.

"Dad," I started at him. "We…"

"Well, he's my boyfriend if we could call it like that." I clarified, feeling weird about using the word. That word that supposedly meant something. But it was the truth, Nick and I were a couple. He was my BOYFRIEND.

"He… did he ask you?" Dad was literally shaking.

"Yes dad. Alright, this is weird." I crossed my arms and he just wouldn't meet my eyes again.

"I'm sorry honey, I was just, worried…"

"Why?" I don't know why he has to be worried, there's absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Because you're my little girl and I'm afraid he's going to hurt you or something." Dad sighed and met my eyes.

"Daddy," I made a pause trying to find the best words to explain what I wanted to tell him. "He won't hurt me and well, I don't think I'm a little girl anymore. I'm old enough to take good care of myself so don't worry okay?" I was hoping he would stop worrying about me that much, it freaked me out, probably because back at home, mom wouldn't pay that much attention on me. As far as she knew, I had never had a boyfriend, which was a complete lie of course.

"I know you're not little anymore, you're almost a grown up. The thing is that I feel like you're still that little girl I used to carry on my shoulders…" Dad's big blue eyes were watering, getting memories back in his head. He was remembering when we were still a family, a happy family.

"Dad-"

"I'm sorry Miley. I'm really really sorry." A small tear rolled over dad's pale skin.

The exact moment I saw my daddy cry for the very first time in my life, I couldn't help but hug him. He stretched out his arms, for me to slip through. I entered his familiar arms and remembered the times when I would merely go up to his knees. Now I was almost as tall as he was too. Buried in his flannel shirt I let those words pass through my tongue, "Why are you sorry?"

He hesitated before answering, as if he wasn't sure why but at the same time he did. "Because I left you, you were so little and I feel like I missed your childhood. I feel like I didn't see you grow up, become this amazing girl I'm watching now. I feel like you missed me more than I missed you, and I feel like I should have stayed with you no matter what… that's why I'm sorry honey."

A few tears reached my nose and stained dad's flannel shirt. I was crying and so was he, but my tears, were tears of joy because I was with my dad, my father the man who gave me life along with my mother. I loved him so so much that I couldn't help but cry because I was so lucky to have him. "Daddy, I understand…" And I did. When I was little, growing up; I didn't understand why my dad left. I didn't get why he didn't send me cards or visit once in a while. When I was 10 I asked my mom why he wasn't there with us but she never answered back. She would just ignore my question and bring up another topic. When I was 14 and we had to bring our fathers to school because of Labor's Day, I asked mom once again why he wasn't there. This time she did answer. I remember her words as if it was yesterday, _"He didn't want us anymore."_ Those words echoed in my heart breaking it in a million pieces, the first time I heard them. When I grew up, I mean right now that I'm 16 I finally get it because I got to hear both sides of the story. Dad got a lot into his work, because music was his first love. Mom simply didn't like the idea so they drift apart. Dad left because he thought it was the best for me, and I totally get it. Mom wouldn't let me see those cards he used to send, those photos of him around the beach just showing me around his house. Never, she never let me see them and I never blamed her for that. I figured out she was afraid I would want to live with him instead than staying with her.

"I really do understand dad. I understand why you left and you really have nothing to feel guilty about. Besides, I'm barely 16. There are a lot more things we can enjoy together, like college and that. We will visit each other more often, even I could consider live with you a couple of years."

I saw dad's big blue eyes lighten up just like the sun, shinning and watering again. I didn't know why at the same time I could see pain going through them. "I promise you, I will always love you Miley Ray. You will always be my little girl no matter what." He kissed my hair, the thing that made me grin.

"I promise you the same thing daddy, forever and always." I kissed his cheek and he hesitated about my words. I didn't understand his behavior, weird behavior as if he knew we wouldn't see each other anymore. At the moment I didn't care about it, I just wanted to enjoy this exact moment, a moment that I will always remember. I loved my father, he was my everything at this point; my hero.

* * *

_Everything was dark; I was at the woods or something near there. This wasn't home but it wasn't Georgia either. I ran and ran looking for someone, I was lost. I couldn't see anything and this isolation was killing me. I heard steps behind me; I ran and ran till I got to a garden. It was so big, the biggest garden I had ever seen in my life. It was full of roses, white roses and there was a guy in the middle of it. He was wearing a squared shirt with blue jeans. His brown curled-hair was a chaotic mess from the back. I got closer him and touched his shoulder. He turned around and there was a black out. I could only hear a bell ringing, and ringing and ringing. A knock was heard too…_

"Ahh." I jumped off the bed and woke up looking like a mess. I just had a nightmare, with Nick? It seemed to. The weirdest dream ever. The bell was ringing and ringing. Dad wasn't home, apparently. I went downstairs and the bell wouldn't stop ringing.

"I'm coming!" I shouted from the stairs. Looking like a chaotic mess I opened the door and got surprised.

A chestnut- haired girl was standing in front of my porch. She was wearing a white collar shirt with a skirt falling up her knees. The amazing Selena Richardson was not wearing heels, surprised I opened my mouth to greet her but she stopped me and introduced herself.

"I'm sorry, is it Allan Stewart home?" She half- smiled. My guess was she was being polite just in case dad was near the porch.

"Um, no. He's out now." I felt out of place when I saw her. She was stunning even wearing no makeup, and there I was with my tousled hair tide in a messy pony- tail still in my Winnie Pooh PJ's with my colorful socks and my face more into the sleeping side of the world that the real one.

"Oh. Is he coming back anytime soon?" She wouldn't stop playing with her hair, seemed like she was nervous.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'll tell him you stopped by." I forced a smile and pushed the door to close it but she stopped me once again.

"Wait," Her brown eyes were wide open as in concern.

"Yeah?" I asked curious for her next words. Selena Richardson was a not grounded girl, as I had heard and everything she had talked with me had been pure greetings just because she had to be polite. She gave me dirty looks for being with Nick and the other days she would just ignore me. Her behavior wasn't exactly normal this morning.

"Well, I'm here to talk with you too." She stated securely and opened the door by herself. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do; I closed the door and she sat in the leather couch we had in the living room. I sat next to the slim brunette and she stared at me with such intensity I wasn't able to meet her eyes.

"So," I made a pause ignoring what to say or ask to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

She seemed to transform her body language onto something more familiar, more comfortable even though we weren't close. We weren't even friends, at all. "I wanted to talk about Nick."

As soon as his name rolled over her tongue I couldn't help but swallow saliva while making myself confident about the topic. "What about him?" I made a big effort to sound secure about my relationship with him, believing we were more than fine.

"Well, I know you guys are dating and well, he's an amazing person."

I nodded knowing he was the most real person I had ever met, "I know but I don't get what's your point."

"Well," She seemed to be choosing her words slowly, to make it sound right and at the same time mature for her age. "I just wanted to tell you that you are very lucky. He won't shut up about you and well, I've noticed the chemistry you guys have. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him back, it's just so different. I can see in his eyes you are a very important person for him."

I shook my head because I just couldn't believe Selena; Nick's ex girlfriend was having a normal chat with me about my relationship with the guy she once loved. I wasn't sure what happened between them, why they broke up or why they stayed friends but I did know Selena wasn't exactly over him.

"Thanks." I found the way to speak after every single word she had said.

"Why are you thanking me Miley?" Her mouth turned into a question mark, I was still shocked about the way she was acting. She didn't seem like the strong Selena Richardson I see at the set every day.

"For this. For what you're doing right now. At the same time, I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision to fall for him, it just happened and I do know you guys dated but-"

"But that's in the past." She smiled. "You're really adorable, you know?" she laughed softly. "We dated and I broke his heart. Please, don't break it again and take care of him. He's a sunshine." I could see the memories in her eyes, when they started dating and when they broke up.

"Well, you're adorable too." I laughed softly. "And again, thanks for doing this. I'm glad we can be, friends. If that's how we can call it."

She smiled at my comment and nodded. "Yes." Instantly she shook her head and remembered the real reason why she was here. "Oh, tell your dad I stopped by for my vocalization class okay?" And then, her eyes once again transformed into the strong independent Selena Richardson I had met the first day.

"Sure I'll tell him." I nodded. I opened the front door to say goodbye to her when dad arrived.

"Selena?" Dad spat out watching as Selena went downstairs to greet him with a kiss in both cheeks.

"Hey Allan. I'm here for my vocalization class. Remember?" She smiled and played with her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders.

"Right, sorry I made you wait. I had to stop by the grocery store."

"I understand."

"Let's go inside." Selena helped him with the bags; she seemed like a normal girl in that moment. Every spark of her being the amazing Selena Richardson was left behind as I watched a normal teenager helping my father with the bags.

"Oh, hey Miley." Dad greeted me.

"Hi," I managed to mumble watching amused this exact moment.

When Selena went through the door with the last bag she gazed at me and whispered. "Oh, and don't worry about Taylor. He'll get over you." She winked and closed the door with her foot.


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

The day was colder than usual. It was 8 am and I just couldn't get more sleep and the worst part was that I didn't know why. I was feeling weird, as if something happened to me but I wasn't aware of it. Selena's voice wouldn't stop playing in my head.

_Don't worry about Taylor. He'll get over you_. _Don't worry about Taylor. He'll get over you._

I just wouldn't stop thinking about it. What if Taylor fell for me harder than I thought? I couldn't stop blaming myself for never clearing things up with him and then Selena. Woah. She gave me the biggest surprise ever. I honestly thought she was a bitch; well at least she seemed like that before. This just proves my theory once again. You can never know someone's personality by just see them. It should be on the Bible.

I couldn't help but wonder why Selena broke Nick's heart. She specifically said she broke his heart and she wanted me to heal it or not break it again. The only thought going through my head was that she cheated on him. I hated myself at this point because I had always been the girl who knew nothing and by nothing I mean in the "famous world" I only knew important things like the weather and news, local news and some international ones but not the ones in that business.

"This is why I know nothing." I mumbled for myself hitting my own head hoping that'll help my stupidity.

I had so many doubts on my mind now.

Why did she cheat on him? With whom? Is he famous? Was Nick disappointed? How are they still friends?

I wanted to spam Selena with questions but obviously I couldn't. Why? Because I didn't even know her that much and I'd find out only if I was lucky enough to get her to tell me which I knew was never gonna happen. All my thoughts were compressing my head and I felt as if it was a bomb, as if it was going to explode anytime. I heard heavy steps behind me, someone touched my shoulder and as in instinct I jumped and fell on the sand.

"Gosh I'm sorry." Selena Richardson stared at me with guilt in her eyes.

"Oh," I manage to mumble while brushing the sand left in my shoulders. "It's okay; I didn't know it was you."

She reached me a hand and helped me stand up. Selena looked different. She didn't seem like the normal- girly Selena Richardson I knew on my very first days at the set of the big movie, Conspiracy Theory. She seemed more mature, more down to earth. The fact that she wasn't even wearing heels could explain it all.

"But still, sorry again." She apologized for the second time. Her dark eyes were shinier than ever, seemed like she had a good day.

"It's okay." I half- smiled along with her. "Wanna join me in my walk?"

"Why not." She replied back smiling. Her big gray sweater was hanging on her slim body as if it was the only thing she was wearing.

"Hey Sel," I hesitated about my next words. "I was umm, I was kinda wondering about something you told me yesterday."

She stared back as if she didn't get what I was talking about. "What Miles?" She and I were officially friends and I felt as if I knew her my entire life.

"Well… what you told me about Taylor. Why did you tell me that?" I spat out hoping she'll just answer in the simplest way without unknown phrases.

"Oh, it's nothing. Believe me." She tried to sound sure of it but I knew she was hiding something; she didn't want to tell me.

"Tell me please, I think I have the right to know." I demanded. If Taylor was sentimentally involved with ME, I had the right to know. Gosh I just sound like a judge.

Selena sighed as in defeat knowing that she was obligated to tell me. "Well, it's just…" She closed her mouth trying to avoid telling me but I managed my best death stare to her so she could continue.

"He likes you. But like, really really likes you. He was speechless when he met you and saved your life and all that. He kinda figured out he and you would end up together but when he saw you with Nick holding hands and that, he got depressed and disappointed because he had been such a fool."

"Oh," That was the only word I could manage to say, if that's even a word. "I, I… I didn't mean to… I mean, I-"

"It's fine Miley, seriously. He totally understands and it's clearly not your fault." Selena patted my back in a comforting way.

I knew it was my fault. It was because I never ever cleared my situation with Taylor. I could've told him something but again, everything happened so fast for me to know. The day he saw me at the hospital kissing Nick, I knew I broke his heart and I feel guilty because of it.

"It is. I should have explained him. I could have-"

"No. The 'I could' doesn't exist. You didn't know and my brother's so stupid that he made conclusions before the actions happened so it is not your fault." Suddenly Selena's face became strong. There was no clue of that sweet girl who had been talking with me earlier.

As in defeat I nodded and we kept walking. The more I talked with Selena, the more I liked her. If I had to describe her in two words, it would have been SHY and MATURE. Yeah. I know it's the total opposite of a movie star but she was like that. When you get to know people, you get surprises you had never expected. She was a sweet, warm- hearted girl. As you hear it, the cold Oscar- winner Selena Richardson was actually a nice person when you get to know her. She was no bitch and she was totally grounded. This is why I won't judge people before knowing them anymore.

* * *

"Valenka, darling." James Bond said with such sweetness in his voice.

"Bond, I-" Valenka was bleeding, it was obvious she was going to die.

"Sh, sh. Don't talk my dear." Nick's arms were wrapping Selena's bleeding body with such strength you would've thought this wasn't acting.

"Bond, I love you…" Valenka mumbled in between coughs with blood.

"I love you too." A tear rolled over Bond's pale skin when he saw Valenka die in his arms.

He suddenly started singing this song; I think it's called "Stay" or something. It's about Valenka, obviously and how much he loves her and wants her to stay alive. Nick's is a terrific singer, I have to admit. He can really pull emotions out while singing, and dad told me he write this song with him. Meaning, it means something to Nick in real life. I wonder what.

When he finished singing, he pressed his lips against Valenka's dead body. "Goodbye my love." He whispered. I watched as he read his final lines, holding out his character to the final second. And in a sudden moment, the secret agent James Bond metamorphosed back to the 16- year old actor Nick Miller.

The whole set exploded in applause as Nick grinned his way through the crowd thanking everyone he passed by. He got where my dad and I were watching and pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked at his action because we had never done PDA. I thought he hated it, so I never even tried. I was sunk in the kiss but I could feel everyone's stares towards us. When we finally pulled apart, everyone broke into applause; including dad. I blushed along with Nick. We weren't expecting that.

"Okay okay, let's leave the love birds alone but hey, don't forget tonight because it's the Goodbye Party for the Cast at 7pm." Adam smirked and left with a few crew members. I was embarrassed for the way everyone was looking at us.

Selena got near me and whispered "Good luck Miles." I didn't even know why.

When I noticed, everyone was gone and it was only Nick and I. We took a walk silently holding hands. I had never felt this way before. He was just my world.

"The sea at night is just wonderful." I broke the silence surrounding us.

"I know. The best part, I'm with you." He got close to me and kissed my hair.

We looked up and a shooting star passed by. I looked towards Nick and he closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened them and smiled softly.

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"I just wished for something." He shook his head and wrapped my waist.

Wrapping his neck gently, I managed to ask "What?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Come on." I begged. I wanted to know so badly what was he thinking.

He got close to me, and closer and closer. Finally, he kissed my ear and whispered "I love you and will always love you Miley Ray."

* * *

The grocery store was at its top. There were 50% sales on different items and all.

"I can't believe dad sent me today." I complained trying to make my way to the Cans hallway.

Dad had made me go to the grocery store and buy things for tonight's party. I had to buy party things but I didn't even know what to buy. All I could think of was soda and straws. As I was trying to walk in the enormous crowd I bumped into a brunette guy. He was wearing a base ball cap and an 'I love NY' shirt. I looked up to say sorry and I met the dark brown eyes of Taylor Richardson.

"Taylor?"

"Shh, shh. They haven't recognized me yet." He covered my mouth trying to stay unnoticed by the thousands of fans who were probably at that grocery store.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He took my hand and helped me pass through the crowd. We went to a corner where we could talk privately without making him noticed.

"That was close." He smiled that big smile I loved.

"Yeah." I nodded. "So what are you doing here on the most crowded day ever?"

"I needed some stuff." He shrugged.

"Shampoo and peanut butter?" I said grabbing the bottle of shampoo and peanut butter from his cart.

"I had no one to come instead of me." He laughed and took off his base ball cap.

"What are you doing?" I looked around afraid. If anyone sees him, we will be screwed with this crowd.

"It's hot in here and I want you to see my complete face." He smirked.

I suddenly remembered about my early talk with Selena today morning. "Tay," I started. "I was um, I wanted to kind of, umm…" I stayed quiet and rubbed my neck. "How can I say this…" I mumbled for myself.

"Say what?" Taylor asked frowning.

"Um, I… I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" He crossed his arms in front of his large chest.

"That you liked me." I spat out. His confused eyes suddenly transformed into soft, hurt ones.

I knew I had hurt him so much, I knew what he was feeling because I've been through that before.

"Damn Selena." He mumbled almost for himself.

"Don't. I made her tell me and I just want you to know that I'm sorry and we're friends and I didn't wanna-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Save it. I don't want you to feel sorry for me." His eyes were lost in confusion, anger and more emotions I couldn't decode.

"It's not like that. I love you, just not in that way." I tried to explain.

"I know. We're friends and we'll always be friends Miley. It doesn't matter okay?" Taylor Richardson, the strongest guy you could have ever met, was falling apart in front of my eyes. I knew he wasn't okay but I could do nothing about it. I loved him as a friend, nothing more.

"Are you sure?" I rubbed his arm as in comfort but he pushed it away.

"Yes." He made a pause waiting for my reaction. As I stayed frozen he just sighed and said "I have to go. See you soon." He turned around but for his bad luck a girl saw him.

"Oh my freaking God! It's Taylor Richardson!" The girl was wearing a Jacob Bike shirt, Taylor's character in his last movie. "Can I take a picture with you?" She wouldn't stop shaking.

"Yeah, sure." Taylor smiled. The girl looked around and finally met my frozen body in the middle of the hallway.

"Can you take the picture?" She asked smiling. I nodded and took the picture. Taylor hugged the girl who left with the biggest smile ever. Before turning around to make his own way Taylor half- smiled to me and left me alone with my cart in the middle of the Veggies Hallway.

* * *

"Ugh no, this won't work." I said throwing my white mini- dress to the floor.

I had been looking for the perfect thing to wear for tonight's Goodbye Party and I had found nothing perfect to wear. I am not the type of girl who will have a million dresses to pick for a special evening. My wardrobe was full with shorts, jeans, pants and tank tops. Those were all the clothes I needed but tonight I was feeling like doing it all different. Frustrated I buried in my bed thinking if I should go with a tank top. I shook my head knowing it would be out- of- place. I turned around and found a note glued in the little table next to my bed. I picked it up and read it.

**_"Whenever you need something, anything; I'll be here._**  
**_Love, Selly R._**  
**_Btw, my phone number is 555-7689. Just don't publish it on a website, Ha."_**

I couldn't help but smile at Selena's note. She must have left it when she came over to rehearse with dad. I didn't even hesitate about calling her. She picked up the phone sounding more than sweet as always.

"I'll be right there with help." She replied at my request to help me with my outfit. Before I could even reply back she hung up. I started walking from one side to another one for around 10 minutes when the bell rang. Dad opened the door and before I could even greet her Selena had already dragged me into my room again.

"Okay, okay you seriously need to fix this hair and do a bit of eye make- up. I'll take care of it. Oh and let's not forget the dress! Blue will fit you perfectly. I have the perfect heels to go with it," Selena said quickly, getting into full best friend make- over mode. Who would have thought me and Selena Richardson would have become so close in just a couple of days?

Selena sneaked into her huge bag looking for something. After a few minutes she took out a short blue mini dress that by first glance, I could tell would fit me perfectly.

"Now this will make Nick pee in his pants," she grinned wickedly as she threw it on the bed and shuffled with my hair. I laughed and looked up at her.

"I really don't understand how you can do all of this."

"It's simple Miles. We can have a long girl- girl day and I can teach you. "She smirked for herself while thinking on what to do with my hair.

I grinned. "Umm," I looked at her. "I'm not the girly type of girl ya know."

Selena laughed and turned me around to face the mirror. "Shush. I have to work on your hair, and I don't want you swiveling your head around so much. This is an art."

I smiled amused as she held a blow dryer in one hand, hair spray in the other, and several bobby pins in her mouth. As she moved onto my make- up, she mumbled out, "So, did you like the movie ending? I mean, at least you have to go to the Premiere with us and see it."

"I'm not much into the movie, you know." I looked up and laughed at her shocked facial expression. "I'm kidding, of course I'll go."

She sighed as in relief and continued fixing my hair. "You better Miley Stewart."

We kept talking about random things when she finally finished with me she started with herself and in just 3 minutes she was already done.

"Can I use your bathroom to change my clothes?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Of course, this is your house." I felt as if she and I will be best friends eventually. She was becoming a big part in my life.

I carefully slipped into the silk blue dress, scared as if the material would melt between my fingers. The dress fit perfectly around my slim figure. I look at myself in the mirror and felt different. Selena got out of the bathroom already in her own dress, a scarlet pink mini- dress that emphasized her long legs. Her hair was pulled back to one shoulder, and she was wearing a pair of matching stilettos that I had only seen in fashion magazines. She was truly a star, a shining star.

"I knew that dress would fit you perfectly." She said while spinning me around as if we were dancing.

"Be careful, I'm terrible at dancing." I mumbled as we both fell in my bed. We broke into a hysterical laughter.

Dad knocked my dorm's door and sneaked his head into it. "Girls, it's late. Are you ready?"

"Dad! Wait till I open the door, what if we were naked?" I pointed at him with my finger. He would always knock and then open the door, and then what's the point on knocking?

"Sorry honey." We stood up and brushed our dresses, dad's mouth was gaped open as he saw us. "Woah. Selena, who is she and what did you do with my daughter?"

We all giggled and Sel sighed "She's here. I just improved her style." Sel winked provoking dad a laugh.

I knew today was going to be a remarkable day, a day I will never forget.

* * *

As we entered the party, I felt as if the room was holding its breath. Everyone's eyes were turned towards us. And it wasn't just towards Selena, but towards me too. Some stared with complete awe and others with complete jealousy. I blushed from the attention, but Selena just smiled and whispered "Yeah, we're that hot." She made this goofy sign with her fingers to me that I couldn't help but laugh. We got to the place where everyone was

"Woah," I wide- opened my eyes as we finally made it to the buffet tables.

"What?"

"This is a lot of food." I mumbled looking at a bunch of trays full with different types of food. Some Italian, some Chinese, some Arabian? Wow.

Selena laughed and grabbed a little bread or something near to that "Everyone has their different tastes and its part of being famous, a good part." She took a bite of the thing she was eating and she almost looked like a normal girl.

I took a sip of my glass of soda and turned towards the dance floor. Almost all the crew was dancing; it was the perfect beach party under the stars. Everyone was having a blast. Even dad and Adam were dancing with the make- up artist and the hairstylist. During this past two months they all had became a family.

"Let's go dance." Selena grabbed my arm before I could even resist she was already dancing in the center of the dance floor, she definitely loved attention.

"Selena, I told you; I can't dance." I explained once again hoping she will understand and avoid me the embarrassment of unknown people watching me dance.

Instead of stopping she grabbed my waist and we danced like the old times. "Come on dude, enjoy the party. If you have two left feet then don't worry I'll be your guide."

I laughed at the fact that everyone was staring towards us. Some with jealousy, some with confusion and others were wondering how we can be friends after both of us kind of sharing the amazing Nicholas Miller.

"Mi, I think someone's looking for you." Sel looked towards my back.

I turned around and found Nick on the other end of the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a suit, but his sleeves were rolled up causing it to look more casual. His curls were uncombed looking like a chaotic mess. He had a small grin on his face as his eyes locked on mine. Slowly, he made his way across the dance floor until he was standing right in front of me.

"Can I be the next to dance with the lady?" Nick's movie- star grin was shinning in his slim mouth.

"Of course gentleman." Selena took my hand and placed it on Nick's as she winked and went to the other side of the dance floor where dad and Adam were dancing at some crazy robot style.

"Hey." Nick mumbled wrapping his arms in my waist, provoking me goose bumps from the touch of our skins.

"Hi you." I smiled gazing at him directly. His mouth was forming what It would have been a smile, but it wasn't even a smile. Nick was one of the most serious boys at his age, he seriously was.

"You look beautiful." Nick whispered in my ear. I could hear his breathe and feel it going through the atmosphere. When I was with him, it seemed as if everything was spinning around him.

"Thanks" I smiled. "You look great too." I managed to say before he could get closer me and pressed his lips against mine.

Every time we kissed, it would be perfect but this time it felt more than perfect. The only thing I didn't understand was the way the kiss was. I felt frustration, sadness and fear. When we pulled away because the air wasn't enough to continue I managed to ask him.

"Are you okay Nick?" He sensed my frustration but instead of comforting me he kissed me again. This time it felt like we were on fire, I was kind of worried because my dad was there and it wouldn't be pleasing if he saw us making out in front of him.

"I love you." He ignored my question but I was happy about the words rolling out of his mouth. He loved me and I loved him back and that was all that really mattered.

We got out of the dance floor as Adam called him to talk about something. Selena saw me sitting on a bench drinking my iced water. She got near and sat next to me.

"So," She took a breath. You could tell she was exhausted from dancing so much with dad and Adam. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I think." I smiled as she borrowed my iced water and finished it in a second. "Woah," I mocked at her being so tired.

"Shut up Stewart." She smiled cleaning her hands with a napkin.

We both laughed and stared at everyone having so much fun. After a few minutes Sel opened her mouth again. "So Miley," She started. "I kind of wanted to say goodbye to you."

All the joy in my head turned into sadness and memories. It was over. The movie was filmed and there was nothing else to do here. All the friends I had made, all the people smiling at me every day of shooting, everything was gone now.

"But… I wanted you to know that I'll always be here for you, for anything. You have my phone number and this is my address in L.A. and NY." She handed me a little sheet of paper with her two addresses. I couldn't believe this was a goodbye, I knew we weren't done with each other.

"Thank you Sel." I smiled almost tearing.

"Awww, don't cry. I promise we'll see each other eventually and I love you." A tear rolled over her pale skin; it made me smile because even though she didn't want me to cry, she was indeed crying.

"Yeah, I know. I promise I'll try to visit, even though Iowa is like far far away." I erased the smile knowing mom would never allow my friendship with her or even my relationship with Nick. She was a conservative type, and she wasn't going to change.

"I'm sure we'll come up with a plan." She smiled in between tears.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you are an amazing girl and I don't want you to change never ever okay? You are perfect the way you are, girly or not you are just you. I also wanted to apologize for the way I acted at first. I was being childish for not accepting that Nick was with you. I love Nick. He and I will always be friends no matter what. I want you to take care of him, love him and be a shoulder for him always. He's a really special person and he deserves to be loved, just like you. I already consider you one of my closest friends and I'm in awe that in just a couple of days we connected so tight that I will miss you like crazy. I'm saying goodbye to you now because I'm leaving tomorrow early morning to L.A. I have a few pending projects I need to work on so I won't be able to make a properly goodbye and I do hate goodbyes but I'm here telling you my non- prepared speech just because it's you." She finally sighed.

"Take care Miley, I love you." We hugged so tight and we didn't want to let the other one go. It was so emotional, I loved Selena. She was one of my closest friends and she was leaving. I was going to miss her so so much.

"I love you too Sel, never forget it okay?" She nodded and we pulled apart. A guy called her saying her ride was already there.

In between sobs and tears she managed to say something more before finally leaving. "Goodbye Mi, love you." She blew a kiss and left.

It was really late and when I noticed almost all the crew was gone. I said goodbye to a few crew members left and they were all crying and hugging. It had been an amazing experience.

* * *

I turned and turned in bed. I couldn't get any sleep. I wasn't even having nightmares, my mind was in blank but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock and it was already 1 am. I suddenly remembered that I didn't say goodbye to Taylor. A tear rolled over my skin and my heart started beating faster than ever. I started crying because I didn't say goodbye to him, I didn't even bother to look for him at the party. I felt as an awful person, scratch that; I was a _TERRIBLE PERSON_. In between sobs and tears, I heard a noise coming from outside. I saw something hit my window.

I opened it and saw the glass almost broken "What the hell-"A little pebble hit my face and hurt me. "Ouch." I rubbed my cheek and looked down to the street. I caught the eyes of Taylor Richardson wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans.

"Taylor?" My cheek still sore because of the pebble. "You're throwing me… pebbles?"

He half- smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry, it was that or coins."

I laughed at his comment and threw the pebble back to him. Gracefully he moved and dodged it. He smirked as he saw my angry face because I couldn't hurt me and said "Come on Stewart. Come down and let's talk for a bit."

I hesitated about his offer, if dad knew he'd kill me. First, he knew I had a boyfriend and even though Taylor was my friend, dad would obviously misunderstand everything. Second, it was 'too late' for a 16- year- old to be out with a boy.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of breaking the rules, how disappointing Stewart." He teased me. I couldn't let him win.

"I'll go down, I just wasn't sure if I should wear my black or gold converse." I lied and he mocked at me.

"Since when you're into fashion? Crap. You've been hanging out with Sel. I totally forgot." He mocked.

There was this ladder outside my window, as if the person who made this house wanted the teenager who owned that room to escape every night, it was just sick. I went down carefully to not fall but I didn't see the last stair and I fell on top of Taylor provoking him to fall along with me.

"Ouch," He spat out. "What have you been eating?" He mocked at me.

"Shut up," I smiled at his face. "Shut up or I won't stand up." He sighed as in defeat and laughed at my PJ's.

We both stood up and started walking around the neighborhood. It was cold and silence was surrounding us. It was kind of creepy because there were only a few lights on and the street was alone, not even a lost dog in it.

"So," Taylor looked towards me.

"So," I repeated not knowing what to say or do. He broke into a smile making me smile along with him.

"Well, I…" He stayed silent and sighed. "I just wanted to say goodbye, a properly goodbye."

"So instead of calling me, you decided to broke into my house and kidnap me? Nice."

He laughed and sighed along with me. "You know me; I guess I just wanted to see you one last time."

"I get that. I'm gonna miss you Tay."

He didn't answer. Instead we just sat in a bench and he held my hand. It felt different since the only hand I remembered holding was Nick's. Taylor's hand was bigger, comfy. He made me feel safe.

"I'm sorry about… everything." He met my eyes. His dark brown eyes were shining as they met mine, I could always see something different in those small perfect eyes.

"It's okay. You had the right to be mad at me."

"No I didn't." He sighed as in defeat and ended it. "Well, I just wanted to say goodbye. Sel and I are flying tomorrow morning, well technically in just a few hours. You know where to find me; I'll always be there for you Miley Stewart."

His words made me smile, it was a sad smile knowing he had to leave but I was happy. I was happy I met them both, they were amazing and definitely they were my friends.

"I know, and you know where to find me too. You're an amazing guy and I really do hope you find someone who can make you happy one day." My heart just talked to him. I just told him what I was feeling at that moment; my brain did not interfered in those sentences.

He reached me for a hug and we both stayed listening to our breathing for about a minute before we pulled apart.

"I love you. You're an amazing girl." He mumbled.

"I love you too." 'As a friend of course' I played that in my head but I couldn't tell him. It'd be just hurtful.

He took me back to my window and helped me go up. I waved at him leave in the middle of the shadows till he disappeared. I closed the window and made my way to my bed. I felt someone's presence in the room, the feeling of a stranger in the same room as me made me jump and turned on the lights. It was dad.

"Crap." I mumbled for myself.

"Aha, what were you doing outside this late Miley Ray?" Dad demanded the truth. I couldn't lie to him.

"I was with a friend." But I could tell half the truth.

"Who?" He demanded again. I hated when he used that tone with me, it felt like a need to tell him the truth.

I sighed as in defeat and answered with the full truth. "Taylor."

"Taylor? Taylor as in Selena's brother? As in Taylor Richardson? As in-"

"Yes dad. Taylor, that Taylor." I sighed and sat in bed with my long arms wrapped around my knees.

"It's fine honey. But he should have been here earlier, it's almost 5 am." Dad rubbed my shoulder as in comfort and forgiveness for my sneak out of the house.

"I know, but he and Selena are flying to L.A. in 3 hours." I sighed realizing they were going to be gone in just a few hours.

"Honey, I'm sure you'll see them again." He lied. I knew the probability of seeing them again was a zero one. Mom will never let me.

"Anyway, I'm here for other reason." He sat next to me and reached for my hand.

"What?" I met my dad's blue eyes. His pupils were the tone of a blue so pale and vivid that sometimes it made me think of electricity or a laser beam.

"Your mom called." He sighed. "She says she wants you back in two weeks. Summer is almost over."

"No." I mumbled out. "Dad, I don't want to leave you… that soon." I remarked. We hadn't spent that much time together.

"I know but your mother is the one with the custody not I." He explained. Since dad left us, mom was the one with the custody but she agreed for me to spend the summer with him since we had been apart since I was 10.

"Dad," I made a pause and we met each others eyes.

"What honey?" Dad's red- rimmed eyes showed everything going on inside him.

"What if I don't want to go back with mom? What if I want to stay with you?"

He stayed silent at my comment but a small white smile crept on his lips. I knew what that meant.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda sorry for updating that late. I've been busy with rehearsals for a thingy I had at school but now that's over I'm guessing I'll be able to update sooner:) I'm so thankful for your feed- back! You guys are amazing and this is the longest chapter till now :D more than 5 thousand words. Hahahaha, it's kind of a present for updating that late but again, I'm sorry for the cliff- hanger. Hahaha, I love to do thiss, yall already know. BYTHEWAY, All the ones reading Wrong Fall, I'm sorry for putting it on Hold. I'll finish this first and then that and then a Story Sampler for more stories ang AHH :D Hahahaha. For the ones who haven't seen the trailer of this story, here it is again .com /watch?v=i7tiJIvQpbc ;) **

**Love you guys, Becca.**


	11. Chapter 10: Meet My Family

**A/N: Yo, yo! Hey guys. Sorry for this super duper late chapter. I just had a writer block and yup. I don't know when I'll be able to update but I do swear I will finish this story as soon as I can. I'm also working on my jemi story Wrong Fall and I might make a youtube series later. I'm almost on summer vacation so this is gonna be cool. I'm also working on 8 plots for new stories and a story sampler to post. I hope yall like them:) Loveyou and thanks for your feed- back.**

* * *

"Dad?" I asked at the empty kitchen in front of me. I didn't know what was with him lately. These couple of days he had been disappearing all morning and didn't even bother to wake me up to say he was coming back in a few or at least leave a note. I was starting to feel he was hiding something from me and of course it wasn't something related with mom… I think.

I opened the fridge and found it empty. "Gosh." I mumbled for myself in the middle of the creepy morning silence in the kitchen. Dad was just like that, he would never go to the grocery store not even to buy milk and I wanted my Cheerios so bad right now. I decided to make coffee instead. I opened the pantry at the bottom left and found the coffee jar empty too.

"For God's sake…"

There was nothing in that house, nothing and he wasn't even here to take me out for breakfast. I decided it wasn't that late for me to get a starbucks. I didn't even wash myself, I just changed my PJ's into my comfy jeans and a Radio Head T- Shirt, my usual baseball cap with my hair tide in a pony tail. I left my house and walked till the nearest mall, obviously the only one in Savannah.

* * *

It was so crowded; I wondered why but didn't pay much attention to it. I went directly to the Coffee Shop and asked for my usual Caramel Frap and got it immediately. I decided to drink it there because it was better than my lonely home. The house, I could actually call home now. It had been 2 amazing months with my dad in Georgia. We reconnected and well, I love him more than I thought. I remember the first day at his house. I said this wasn't my home, at least not yet but I would try to make it as if it was it and I made it. I now think that's my home, better than the one back in Iowa, much better. The fresh air in Georgia made me feel goose bumps; it was so different from the Iowa cold breeze.

The same type of people was walking by over and over. The typical slutty girls wearing tank tops and short shorts. Don't get me wrong, I mean I know shorts must be SHORT but come on; there's a limit where you can't call them shorts anymore, you'll call them thongs. The typical guy with big muscles showing them all over the place just to get late. Probably I wasn't used to this atmosphere because back at home everyone knows each other and yeah, we do have sluts and "studs" but it's calmer than here. It seems the hormones are flying all over the place.

I kept on walking as I passed a few stores full with people. It was probably a sale day because it was way way too crowded for it to be a normal day. I suddenly remembered I had to buy a new battery for my camera. Since I had only a few days left on Georgia, I was planning to take a lot of pictures with dad to save them on an album. I was going to miss him so much I had to have a way to remember our time together. I got into the Shop and looked for the batteries, while looking for them I found a shelf full with magazines. I'm really not the type of girl who buys mags to know the lasts fashion trends or to find out who's famous are dating but since now I'm sorta linked to Nick Miller, the greatest actor of the moment and one of my now closest friends Selena Richardson, a legend in the media and oh, let's not forget about the Grammy winner, Taylor Richardson, who was in love with me.

Yeah, this past 2 months had been crazy. I picked up a Seventeen Mag issue to find Selena on the cover. This girl was amazingly beautiful, you could just tell by checking out the cover. She looked stunning in that golden dress. I opened it to read the interview and noticed the issue was recent.

"_Selena Richardson, what's her life like? Read to find out_." The magazine told. I turned over the page and found another flawless picture of Selena. I read almost all the interview when I got to an interesting part.

_SM: I know you're currently filming a new movie, what's the name?_

_SR: You know, it's kinda funny because it has had a bunch of names but I think we'll stick with Conspiracy Theory, it's kinda mysterious. (laughs)_

_SM: And how is it to hang with the crew and cast every day?_

_SR: Awesome. I mean, I think we're a big family and well, they are all amazingly awesome._

_SM What's it like to share the big screen with your ex- boyfriend Nick Miller?_

_SR: We're friends and it's awesome._

_SM: When you start filming a movie you don't know anyone but when you finish it, it seems everyone is like a family. Have you made a very close friend during this experience?_

_SR: Yeah, I mean I feel we're all a family as you said but yes I made a really good friend there, one I thought we couldn't be as close as we are._

_SM: Really? Who is it?_

_SR: She's not in the public eye but she's a really humble, caring and loving girl. We text each other almost every day._

I kept thinking, was she referring to me? If she was, she was better than I thought. She was an amazing person. I bought the magazine just to keep on reading it later, weird me but it was only because Selena was on the cover. I finally got home and found it empty again. I was still wondering where the hell dad was in. He was acting weird, hiding things from me, not telling me where he was going and the other day I found this white bottle with unknown pills and he just took it away from me and hid it again. I was starting to wonder if he was sick and he didn't wanna tell me about it. I sat in the blue leather couch on the living room feeling the cold breeze touch my skin. I checked and we had 2 voice messages in the answering machine. I pressed the gold button and it started.

First Message, _Hey Allan. This is Adam and I kinda miss hanging with you. Call me to go out someday._

I knew Adam had to call eventually. He and dad were too close to not talk to each other after the movie was done filming.

Second Message, _Hey Miley. This is Nick. I was wondering if… well just give me a call when you hear this. I,… I love you._

My heart stopped beating for a second, my hands were cold and I was frozen. Nick. That was it. That was why I was worried, it was because of Nick. I hadn't seen him since the Goodbye Party for the cast and crew. I knew he wasn't leaving Georgia till next week because he had told me his parents were leaving for Australia and if he goes back to L.A. now he wouldn't be able to spend time with them before their trip. I grabbed my phone and called Nick instantly. I really wanted to know what everything was about, I needed to know what he wanted to tell me.

"Hello?" Nick's voice sounded down, tired and worried.

"Hi," I managed to reply back at the sound of his hurtful voice.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, I… I just got your message and well, I wanted to know what happened." I needed to know if he was fine, I needed to see him, I needed to hug him, I just needed him.

"Oh," He made a pause to a point all that was left to hear was his breathing. "I need to see you, I have to."

Did he just read my mind or what? "I must see you too but I totally understand if you're busy with your parents."

"No. I miss you so much Miley. I have to see you again before I leave to L.A. again." He coughed.

"Yeah but your parents and I don't wanna-"

"You won't. Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8. Dress formal." He mumbled.

"Why formal?" Are we going to a special dinner?

"You'll be meeting my parents tomorrow. I have to go now. I miss you and I love you."

I sighed as in awe for the fact that I will be meeting Nick's parents tomorrow. "I love you too."

Before we could even articulate another word, he hung up. I figured out he couldn't talk anymore or it was just too hurtful to be far from each other. I started wondering how his parents would be. Will they be the normal- fancy couple type? Or maybe the kind- smiley one? I was just so near to find it out.

* * *

Today, I, Miley Ray Steward was officially meeting my boyfriend's parents.

It was already 7:30 and I wasn't ready yet. I knew Nick was always on time so I had to be ready on time too. Besides, I was meeting his parents for God's sake. I had to look presentable, that's why I called Sel earlier to ask her for advice. She immediately sent me a guy who helped me pick the right dress. I was wearing a red silk long dress with the perfect heels. I was so bad at doing my hair but I had to learn to do it by myself so here I was, trying to make a fancy bun. After 15 minutes of trying it ended up messy but it looked nice so I left it like that. I finished with a red lip- gloss and went downstairs. Dad was preparing dinner or at least he was making the intent to.

"Dad…"

"Holy.." He dropped the pan when he saw me, he almost god burned. "Darling…" He walked towards me and grabbed my hands. "This kid is lucky, you look beautiful tonight."

The touch of his hands made me get the chills but it was worth it. "Thank you dad." Mom would've never told me this… she was way too simple for my taste.

"No need to thank, I'm just being honest here." We smiled along and hugged.

I loved my dad. He was my everything, he was the only good thing I had in life. Nick was fighting with the place too but dad was my DAD. He was… all.

After a few minutes hugging dad shrieked in some odd way. "Daddy are you okay?" I was afraid he was hurt or something was wrong with him. He was pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah…" He mumbled pressing his stomach with his hands.

"Are you sure? If you want I can stay and-"

"No," He interrupted me. "Go honey, I'm fine. Have the best night of your life okay?" He fake smiled. I knew something was wrong but he just wouldn't tell me but what could I do? That was dad and he wasn't gonna change.

A beep sounded and I could totally recognize it. Nick's beep was Nick's beep and it would always stay the same.

"Daddy, I…-"

"You need to go. Mi don't worry, I'll be just fine." He groaned.

"Okay." I sighed. There was no way in changing his mind; he was as stubborn as I was. Well, now I know why I'm like that."

I smiled and left the house. Nick was walking towards the door and when he saw me his mouth dropped. He was surprised, speechless and more things I couldn't even think of right now. There he was, wearing a black tuxedo with his pockets rolled to look more casual, his usual black converse and his messy brown curls. There was no difference between the Nick I saw two weeks ago than the one I'm seeing right now. It was Nick, my Nick.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in my ear. His voice was seductive as hell.

"Hey handsome." I had to answer as creative as him.

"You look wow tonight. This red dress is perfect for the occasion." He smiled towards me.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad, you know?" I laughed and he mocked at me. He was so easy to get along, he was perfect.

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment." He giggled. "Well, come here Cinderella; you're meeting my parents tonight." He opened the car door for me. I closed my eyes and just wished everything turn out fine.

* * *

"Woah." That was the only world that slipped out of my tongue when I first walked into Nick Miller's mansion. Wait, scratch that. It wasn't a mansion, it was a big apartment and it wasn't that fancy as I thought.

"What? You look disappointed Mi." He tried to read my facial expression. I wasn't astonished because of his house; I was astonished because it was… less than I thought for an actor.

"I am… sorta." I tried my best to not bring him down. I didn't mean it.

"Why?" Silence took over as I closed my mouth. He kept gazing at me non- stop.

"It's not…"

"What you expected." He finished for me. Even he knew what I was thinking, what I was imagining.

"How did you-?"

"Everyone thinks that." He smiled. "I know it's not the biggest or fanciest house for an Oscar- winner." He smiled again.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. But why?" I was astonished because I mean, let's be honest. It's Nicholas freaking Miller, what can you expect?

"I don't know." He rubbed his neck looking for the right answer. "I wanted to keep it cool, homey, familiar. I didn't wanna go for all those material stuff and an enormous house where I would probably never be in." His eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

"Everyday I'm more surprised." The phrase had been with me since we started to get to know each other more. He had surprised me in every way possible and dropped all my fake expectations about an actor, a rich and famous guy.

"Why?" He laughed at my expression.

"Because.." My eyes were wide open, emphasizing what I was going to tell. "You're not what I expected. I expected a brat, a cold person who only cared about money and fame and you're the opposite. Instead, I found a loving and caring guy who loves his family and never forgets where he came from and this is exactly what I want in my life." I finished with a smile. He was everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed and everything I would have in my life.

He leaned on me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He tasted like the sun, if that can help in any way to explain my feelings. Every time we kiss, every time we touched… he made me feel more in love. It was nothing compared to what I had felt before because this time… it was real.

"Darling…" A woman's melodic voice echoed behind us.

We both turned and I saw a brunette walking down the gold fancy stairs of the house. She was wearing a long strapless black dress. It seemed so delicate that if I touched it, it'll melt in my hands. Her raven black hair was tide in a perfect bun letting a few curls on her shoulders. Her pale skin looked so soft and shiny. As she made her way towards us she smiled and patted Nick shoulder.

"You came home early; I didn't hear you in…" She looked at him with this look; I can't explain it because only mom's can do that without us knowing what it is about.

"Hey mom." Nick smiled. After kissing my boyfriend's cheek she turned and met me face to face. She was surprised to see me but then a small smile crept on her perfectly thin lips.

"Oh hello." Another small smile was directed to me. I couldn't help but smile along with her. She made me feel protected, safe and part of the family. "You must be Miley? Nicky has told us so much about you!" She reached a hand for a hug.

I felt strange. When you first meet your parent's boyfriend you are terrified as hell. You are concerned about if they will like you or tell their son to never see you again. You will try to make the best impression you can but will fail at it because you're too nervous to even think with coherence. Instead of having those feelings my friends had warned me about, I had the opposite ones. I felt as if I had known her for a long time. It felt as if she was a friend of the family, my family. A woman who had seen me when I still crawled, a woman who had changed my underwear when I was little. She made everything feel homey to me.

I hugged her back. Her soft skin made me feel comfortable, safe. "I'm Denise Miller by the way." She smiled bigger than she did before.

I could barely speak, I was nervous but I could manage to answer just to be polite and cause a good impression. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Miller." I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Miley Stewart."

"Oh don't call me Mrs. It sounds so old. Just Denise, call me Denise." She patted my shoulder as in comfort for me to calm down because I was shaking and didn't even notice it.

"Alright." I nodded. "Nice to meet you… Denise." We both smiled as I watched Nick's facial expression as in awe for this exact moment.

"Honey," Denise looked towards Nick. "I'll go get your father."

This time she was looking towards me "Men, you know how they are. Fast at eating but the slowest at getting ready. I'll be right back." She went upstairs grabbing her dress to not fall. I could see her perfect silver heels on her white feet. She was a real lady.

The moment Denise disappeared I let out a sigh without realizing it. "So?" Nick asked and grabbed my waist.

"So?" I asked back, I was relieved that her mom liked me… sort of.

"How did that go?" He seemed amused at hearing my opinion about his mom, typical Nick.

"Well..." I wrapped his neck. "I think it went pretty well for the first time." We both laughed and pecked each other's lips.

"Wait till you meet my dad." He warned or at least it sounded like a warning.

"Why?" I pulled away. My hands were cold just like if it was winter and again, I was shaking. "Is he…? I don't know."

"Mi don't be scared." He mocked at me being afraid. "If you think mom is kind and loving, then you'll love dad."

"Are you sure?" I asked in awe. This could be the story of a happy couple. She was kind, nice and loving and he had the worst personality ever.

"Yes." He nodded between laughs. "I'm sure you'll love it but the old man is a little stubborn though."

"Ha. I heard you." Nick's dad appeared from nowhere.

"Don't tell him I told you." Nick smiled in front of me. "Dad!" He hugged Mr. Miller and patted his back. "It's always so good to see you."

Mr. Miller was wearing a similar tuxedo as Nick's. He was an old man, in his 40 probably. He was half bold and the little hair he still had was black. He was wearing small expensive glasses and a silver watch. This sir gazed at me the instant he pulled away from Nick.

"Nicholas…" He looked towards Nick and then towards me standing in the most awkward way in the middle of the living room. "Who is this lovely lady?" He asked emphasizing the word _LOVELY_.

Nick rubbed his neck as usual and answered "Dad this is Miley. Miles this is my dad, Mr. Kevin Miller sir."

I shook Mr. Miller's strong pale hand as I smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Miller."

"No, no, no." He hugged me and replied "I'm not that old, just call me Kevin or if you want Mr. Kevin because of my son. Believe me; you don't wanna get confused like a lot of people." He smiled and patted my shoulder. What's with this people making me feel so homesick now?

"Alright, Mr. Kevin then." I smiled and he nodded.

"Where are your brothers Nicholas?" Mr. Kevin asked Nick.

"I don't know, I didn't even know they were coming." Brothers? Nick had brothers? Once again, I feel like I don't know the real Nick Miller.

"Well hello, hello family." A tall brunette joined us in the living room. His skin was tanned and he was wearing glasses, big glasses. His tuxedo was blue with a pink tie.

"Finally Joseph." Mr. Kevin mumbled and hugged apparently 'Joseph'.

"Hey bro, what's up? Long time, no see." Joseph told Nick.

"I know dude." Nick hugged him back. "Hey, remember I told you about Miley?" Nick grabbed my waist and Joseph just gazed at me from head to toe.

"This is Miley?" Joseph asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

I stood there awkwardly as they all three stared at me. I couldn't think of say or do anything else but smile. I'm guessing that could cover all answers? I was just so nervous even though the worst part of meeting his parent's was over.

"Well done bro." Joseph smirked towards me. Nick elbowed him and smiled. I couldn't help but blush a deep red. "Nice to meet you Miley. I'm Joe, Nick's brother." He shook my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Joe." I blushed again. His family was so nice to me; they were like a second family to me.

"Where's Demi?" Nick asked him. I couldn't help but wonder who Demi was. The only Demi I knew was…

"She's coming tonight. She's in the guest's bathroom." Joe swayed.

All of the sudden a blonde was approaching us with a deep blue long dress full with jewelry. Her hair color was like bright ashes and black thin lines. Her long blonde waves were falling on her tanned shoulders as she slipped into Joe's arms. Her lips were deep red, like blood. I knew I had seen her somewhere else but I couldn't remember when.

"Demi!" Mr. Kevin reached for a hug.

"Hello Mr. Kevin, it's always good to see you." She kissed both of his cheeks and waved at Nick. "Hey Nick." She smiled towards me just to be polite, she didn't knew me but I had a feeling I knew her.

"Miley this is Demi Jones, she is Joe's girlfriend."

I knew her. She was the amazing Demi Jones, the singer. I remembered Liam and I used to be crazy about her music a year ago when she was still a brunette. This girl had some serious issues about picking the right color for her hair but she was amazingly talented. Her voice was really good and strong. She had won so many Grammy's I can't even count and she was so young.

"Demi this is my girlfriend Miley." Nick introduced us. It felt different for Nick to present me as his girlfriend, it felt good. I felt as something important in his life, something that will last.

"Nice to meet you Miley, I'm Demi." Her white smile shinned all over the living room.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm, I'm a big fan. I have all your records, I swear." Everyone broke into laughter and I blushed a deep red again.

"Thanks." She smiled after all the laughs taking over the room.

Joe's and Nick's mom got there and hugged Demi as well. "We're only missing Kevin and Danielle."

"Wait," I said out loud. "Paul Kevin Miller is your brother?" Everyone knew Paul Kevin Miller was the most famous guitar player in the industry.

"That's my son." Mr. Kevin smiled towards me.

"Woah. So you guys have, Nicholas Miller the youngest actor in winning an Oscar, Paul Kevin Miller; the best guitarist in history as your sons?" I smiled astonished.

They both giggled and nodded. Joe interrupted patting my shoulder so I could turn and meet his face.

"Hey, don't forget about me." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and I could only see Demi laughing in the back of the living room.

"What?" I was surprised but I didn't really know who Joe Miller was.

"I'm a comedian." He smiled.

I gazed at Nick just in case it was a joke. He laughed and slipped his hands around my waist. "Ignore him. He just wants to be famous." We all laughed and Demi kissed Joe's cheek. "Don't worry bro, by just being my brother and Kevin's brother you're already famous." Nick smirked towards Joe.

"Yeah yeah sure." Joe laughed and sat next to Demi in the white couch. "Anyway, where the hell is Kevin? Doesn't he know it's almost time for dinner?"

"I know. These kids will never learn." Denise spat out as she intertwined hands with Mr. Kevin.

All of a sudden a tall white man got into the living room with a tanned tall girl coming with him. His hands were placed one in his pocket and another one wrapping this girl's waist.

"Kevin!" Denise ran and hugged him; she also greeted the tanned girl next to him. She was wearing a long white dress and her brown hair was tide in a messy but cute bun.

Kevin hugged everyone in the room till he got to Nick and I. "Hey bro." He hugged Nick really tide. My guess was that they were really close.

"Kev, this is Miley." He introduced me.

"Welcome to the family Miley." Kevin hugged me and made me feel homey again. They were all just so kind to me.

"Nice to meet you Kevin." I smiled.

Everyone was at the living room. We were all together, each brother with his respective girlfriend and of course, Mr. and Mrs. Miller. I took a second to look around the place. We all seemed like we were in a fairy tale. Everything seemed perfect, all seemed good. There were no flaws and for the first time I felt happy, in a deep way.

"Officially, the _entire_ family is here." Denise claimed.

It made me realize I was standing next to the man of my dreams, the one who made them become true. The one who made myself stop dreaming and start living. He was my everything, he and his family opened his arms to me and now we collided. We were one._ He was my heart, he was my all._


	12. Chapter 11: Hello Hello Stranger

"I can't believe this is over." I mumbled for myself staring at my empty room.

This room wasn't the same it was when I first came here. In the past two months I had filled this room with memories, tears, love and fantasies. I remember my first day at Savannah, Georgia. I said this didn't feel like home and it was never going to feel like it but I guess I was wrong.

This is my home now and to be honest, I don't want to leave it. This is the place where I belong, with my father. After reconnecting with him I couldn't just leave him like this and yeah, I don't want to go back with my mom. She's been with me for what? More time than my dad has and I really need my dad's love in my life right now. Since I must go back with her, I just know something… I will miss Savannah.

This place that was strange for me once, had become my home and my place to live. I was going to miss the cold breeze in the morning, the sun, the warmth of the beach at night, the smell of the trees, dad's smile whenever we talked. Everything I got used to in the last two months was going to be gone in less than 3 hours.

The thing I'd miss the most besides my father was one important piece of my new life now, his name? Nicholas Miller. The guy I met down at the beach, the one who changed my way of seeing things and the guy who simply conquered my heart. As far as I know, I wouldn't be able to live without him and you know, I will always wonder what's with him. He has this special thing, I don't know if is his scent or his voice or his smile, but he's got something special; maybe what I fell for? He was one special boy. He could bring out a smile out of me in just a second after a fight, after a tear fallen. He had become my other half in just two months, something I would have never imagined when we first met.

This is why my motto will always be "You can't tell someone's personality by just see them." because I just proved it, and he is what I wasn't expecting. He is something different, something that makes my heart beat faster than ever, something that makes me forget all my problems and I'm glad I met him, I'm glad I ever came here because this trip… changed my life.

How can I forget? My dear friend, Selena. She is… the best. Who would have ever thought me, Miley Stewart, a girl from a small town would get to meet Selena Richardson and make an unbreakable friendship with her? Who would have thought huh? This is something I will never forget. Our long talks, our laughs, our times together. These small things will never leave my heart. Taylor, how can I forget this kid? He is such a kind- hearted, stubborn, sweet boy. He is everything a girl can ask for… a best friend or her other half. Talking about him makes me feel homesick, I miss him till death. I feel we never got the chance to get to know each other better and now that'll be just more complicated.

"Honey, are you ready?" Dad's voice echoed inside me. It was time, I had to go.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I was just saying goodbye to my room."

Dad's soft smile made me drop a tear, fortunately he didn't see it. We got in the taxi cab which was supposed to drive us to the airport. I was shaking, fighting against the pain my body was feeling. My heart was breaking into a million pieces because I simply didn't want to leave.

Dad and I intertwined hands during the whole time in the cab; I knew he'd always be there for me. I kept my eyes in the window, all trees moving so fast. I tried to make myself understand it was over… all my precious time with dad was over. I didn't want it to be over, I wanted more, I wanted to live with him, but again, I don't always get what I want.

When I less expected it, dad's big hand patted my shoulder and whispered. "We're here sweetie."

The biggest Airport in Savannah, the place where I would see my father for the last time in a long time. I knew mom would deny another visit as long as this one, I knew she'd say no. That was one of the main reasons why I didn't want to leave.

Dad went to a small cabin to ask for information of the flight and we sat in the waiting room with an amount of other people. There was a lot of noise, a lot of people crying, a lot of suits, a lot of police officers, and a lot of people… people leaving their love ones for a trip, just like me.

While we were both waiting for my flight to be ready, my summer in Savannah passed through my mind in around 60 seconds. Everything I did, everything I found, everything I discovered, everything I felt and everything I would be leaving. Savannah, Georgia had known a side of me that Iowa would never see. I fell in love with the most amazing, sweetest guy in Savannah, I found my other half. I know that is the cheesiest thing. I remember when I first met Nicholas Miller, when we first talked a decent conversation, when he dropped the drink all over my dress, when we first kissed. When he introduced me his family, when he first told me he loved me. Those were memories that will never fade away.

"Flight # 46. Destiny: Sioux, Iowa." The flight call interrupted all the unforgettable memories I had here.

"Honey, that's your flight." Dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Really?" I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want this to end… what we had here.

"Yes honey. You better hurry up." Those words broke my heart. Did he want me to leave?

"Dad," I stared at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

He didn't answer instantly. He took his time to analyze the question, to analyze my face. "Of course not honey. I just don't want you to miss your flight." He cleared it up. He was telling the truth but something was wrong, I knew something was wrong.

"Dad, why are you taking so many pills?" A few days ago, I surprised him taking these pills in the kitchen. He tried to hide them from me but he couldn't. I questioned him about them and he said he had a headache, which was a lie. Dad had never been good at lying.

"What pills honey?" He ignored my eyes and stared at a family that was passing by to the line.

"Look, I don't know what you're hiding from me and I don't really think you'll be able to hide it for that long but I just want to tell you that no matter what, I will always be here to take care of you, to love you and to support you because no matter the circumstances you will always be my dad." While finishing my rant a small tear dropped in my pale cheek, I was crying.

Dad didn't say anything but nodded and hugged me. He stayed silent but the warmth in his body told me everything. He didn't want me to leave; he was just trying to avoid a painful goodbye.

"I don't want you to leave. I just want you to have a better life than what I can offer you." He finally whispered.

We pulled apart and I couldn't help but break into sobs. His eyes were full of water. "Daddy, I won't be better with mom. Here is where I belong, with you."

"Honey," He took a breath. "Believe me, you are better with your mother for now but I do promise you that we will see each other eventually. It won't be as if I don't exist okay?"

This promise he was making to me, meant everything in the world. For the very first time I would be able to say that I had a dad who was there for me. "Thank you daddy."

We hugged again but the flight call interrupted again.

"It's time baby." He mumbled.

I took my suitcase and dragged my feet to the line, dad was still crying. There he was, that tall, brunette, big man crying. The one I thought was my rock just broke in front of my eyes. The one I thought was invincible, the one who took me everywhere in his shoulders when I was 5. There he was, watching me leave.

"Miss Miley Stewart?" The man asked.

I nodded as he checked my passport and ticket. I took a last time to see my father's face before going into the plane but to my surprise, this time he was not only crying but he was smiling and crying at the same time. Those were tears of joy. I waved that last goodbye to my father before going to my real destiny: _My real home.

* * *

_

I just discovered a 4 hour flight isn't something I would love to repeat. The food and music were disgusting and an old guy was sitting next to me, telling me about his great- great- great- great grandparents. We finally landed, my suitcase was given to me and now, I'm lost in the Airport… again. I can't find my mom anywhere; I just see a bunch of different faces, different colors, and different clothes.

I feel dizzy of so many colors in a day, and I'm pretty sure if I see Angelina Jolie pass by, I wouldn't recognize her because I'm sick now. I was about to go and ask a person who works here to help me find my mom but then I found her.

There she was, Tish Cyrus. For the ones wondering, she already changed our last name Stewart to her single last name Cyrus. The thin blonde woman saw me and instantly ran and gave me a big bear hug.

"Honey I missed you so much!" She smiled at me.

Her big blue eyes were about to tear up till I stopped her. "Oh no mom, no tears. This has to be something happy."

She sarcastically laughed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Alright, alright."

In our way home, she asked everything I did since the very beginning till the very end. Of course I jumped a few important details like me dating a superstar, like me being best friends with another superstar, like me discovering something wrong in dad. So there wasn't a lot to tell and I was fearing she'd notice that I wasn't telling her everything.

"Oh really?" She mumbled as I told her I had seen a few skirts in a store. "And you didn't bump into something special?"

My skin turned cold and I started shaking. "What? No mom. All my friends are here." I lied.

"I know that but I mean, I'm guessing you went with your father to the movie set, didn't you?" She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah I did. A couple of times but it was boring; you know I'm not into celebrities or something. "I avoided her eyes for a second. Mom knew me so well; she'd tell there was a story behind those visits in the movie set.

"We're here." The taxi man told us. Mom paid him and he helped us take out the suitcase and dragged it into the entrance of the house.

Mom opened the wooden door and took the suitcase in.

"Welcome home baby." Mom greeted me.

As soon as I touched the marble floor with my feet I felt the familiar scent of my home. I knew Savannah had been my home for a couple of months but Sioux was my real home, my town.

I took my time and spent some minutes in each room in the house till I reached my bedroom. My bedroom wasn't the typical girly room. The walls were white and red, some were stained by my friends' marks and another ones where just my agenda. When I didn't have a place where to write I'd use my wall and my mom would always complain about it. My room was still the same as I left it. Mom didn't move a thing in it. The same blue blouse was in the white carpet, the same broken alarm clock was placed in the small table. There was even a glass I left behind my bed.

"Mom!" I yelled from upstairs. In other circumstances, mom would have ignored my yell and told me to go downstairs and tell her but since it was my arrival she decided to go upstairs and see what I wanted.

"Yes Miley?" She was already wearing cooking cloths, my guess? She was going to cook lasagna, my favorite.

"You didn't move anything from my room right?" I surprisingly asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." She calmly answered at the same time crossing her arms in front of her chest as a sign of pride.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, I know it gets on your nerves when I try and clean up your room so I thought what would be better if you find it the same way you left it." She smiled.

"Oh." I mumbled out. I lied in bed and smelled the familiar scent of mine. I looked at all the photos placed in one of my walls and smiled; it was good to be back home.

"So," Mom walked into the room. "Anything else?"

"Nope." I smiled gazing at the ceiling.

Mom didn't reply back but just smiled and left the room filled with thoughts of mine. I started and remembered everything I've lived in this room. This room had witnessed my crushes, my attempt to kiss the mirror and practice and a few bruises I got when I was little. It was the place where I felt safer in the house, it was like my home.

The bell rang, I couldn't hear mom yelling at me to go get it so I just ignored it and stayed with my memories. I heard heavy footsteps going upstairs and then walking towards my room. I sat in bed waiting for the stranger to open my door.

Apparently this person read my mind; I closed my eyes when the wooden door was opened. The moment this person got into my room, I felt his familiar scent and knew who he was.

I opened my eyes for them to meet Liam James' blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: HEYYY! SUCH A LONG TIME GUYSS:) It feels weird to update after a month of absense xD lol I'm really sorry, besides being stuck in finals and having a writter block I couldn't even post something small.. around 2.500 words, sorryy:( Anyway, I know you might be wondering like MIAM? Yup.. you'll see next chapter:) I promise next chapter will be published this weekend. I will make chapters shorter but will be updating sooner. It works better for me. SOOO, I will also post a Story Sampler with possible new stories, I'm really near to finish Wrong Fall so yeah:) I love you all, I hope to get some feedback of yours. I really miss it! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Questionings

"I missed you so much Miles!" In the matter of a second, Liam James' enormous arms were wrapping me and spinning me around.

"I missed you too Liam!" I mumbled while sitting on my bed a little dizzy.

"So, tell me everything." Liam made a pause to even listen to himself. "OH God, I just sounded like a girl."

We both broke into laughter and lied down in bed together.

"Anyway, tell me, how was it?" He placed his elbow near my head and stared at me with his tiny blue eyes.

"It was great," His thin lips crept into a small smile and burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"No nothing," Liam kept laughing and I didn't know why.

"C'mon tell me," I elbowed him, we were so playful and I knew that laugh.

"It's just you were away for the entire summer and you come back with an 'it was great'." He laughed. " I mean I don't think it was THAT much fun but something interesting must have happened for you to have your ass away from AIM."

"So you're just concerned someone made me busy there?" I teased him.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm not. I'm just… yeah yeah scratch that. I am but I already know that I'm the one for you." He playfully hugged me and started combing my hair.

I sarcastically laughed and rolled on bed. "Please leave my hair alone, she already had a bad day on the plane."

"She?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "My hair is a she, didn't you know?" I teased him again. Liam loved to be teased.

"Right." He mumbled as we both lied on my bed staring at the ceiling.

Liam had changed so much during this summer I had been absent. He looks so much more mature, like he's seeing life from a new perspective. Liam had always been the playful guy who'd play around with my hair and put me ice cream on my nose whenever we were in public. He was a lot taller than me but his brain used to be smaller than mine. Also his appearance wasn't the same one. He was even taller, like that could be possible. His eyes were a different blue type; he had muscles, like real muscles. Usually on summer, Liam gets lazy and does nothing and then when we go back to school he starts with the football practices and gets in shape again.

"You seem a little different. Did something happen while I was away?" I asked him. There was way too much difference, way too much change for it to happen without an influence.

"Umm, not really." He spat out but there was something in his voice telling me it wasn't the truth.

"C'mon. I know something happened, just tell me." I insisted. I needed to know why my best friend had changed in such a little time.

"Well, I met someone." He took his eyes somewhere else, his gaze was lost.

My heart stopped for a second but then I managed to ask again. "You met someone? Like a girl?"

"Yup." Liam smiled but it wasn't his usual smile, this was a soft, sweet smile I had never seen before.

"And who is that chick?" At the instant I replied, my words sounded as an echo inside my chest. Was I jealous? I mean, Liam was my best friend; we had known each other ever since birth. My mom was like a sister to his dad and we just complemented each other but not in that way.

"Well, her name is Emily. She goes to our school; she's really nice by the way."

I forced a smile but then erased it, a memory flew back in my mind and I couldn't control my mouth. "I hope you're not talking about Emily Truscot. You are not right?"

Those small blue eyes were looking guilty. I knew it was her. "I can't believe it." I mumbled as I got up and started walking around my room in disbelief.

"Mi I can totally explain." Liam got up immediately and confronted me directly.

"Just go away Liam." I mumbled out. I was still shocked about what he told me.

Liam James stood there in front of me with his stare placed in me, my movements. "I won't go anywhere till you let me explain this."

I sighed as in defeat waiting for him to start talking. "You better have a great explanation for your actions Liam James."

He started talking and it made me even sicker but he was my rock. Whenever I needed him, he was there and the last thing I could do was listen to him and his "summer romance" with the most popular girl in school.

Emily Truscot had been my nightmare ever since we started High School. She and I used to be friends when we were in kindergarten but then, I guess boys & brain-less girls changed her or took out her brain. We were inseparable until one day without any warnings she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore, like that with no explanations. Liam knew how much I disliked her, apart from that she would always make fun of me whenever we were at school and I always knew she had a crush on Liam.

I mean, he was the "strongest" guy in the football team and she was a cheerleader, what can you expect? He was kind of dreamy too, according to half of the girls in our school he was the perfect catch. Of course I didn't see him that way. Those crazy girls who thought of him as a "hottie" didn't know much because they had never been into a mud fight with Liam, they had never been into a water fight or seen him with French fries in his nose. He was hilarious and playful and they will never see that part of him.

"… and so she kind of showed me herself. I mean, she is really different than the way we see her Miley, she's really down-to-earth and mature for her age." He finished, or at least; that's what I thought.

"You done with it?" I played care-less but I knew it hurt him, we were best friends and this was her first relationship ever since Laura, her long time girlfriend.

"Please, don't play care-less. You know it hurts." His eyes started watering and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I was only thinking about me. Being jealous or even just care-less about Liam and his relationship with Emily was so selfish of me. I wasn't telling him the truth. I wasn't telling my best friend, the guy who took his first steps with me that I had a boyfriend and not just a regular one, that I had a boyfriend who was a superstar.

"I, I am sorry Liam. It's just it also hurts that you're dating someone I literally hate and someone who has made my life miserable." I tried to speak my words with honesty but I was burning inside for not telling him about me and Nick.

"I knew you'd react this way but believe me, once you guys have a chance to talk and get to know each other better, you'll see it's really different." He approached me with his sea blue eyes placed on my grey storm eyes. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine but I'll choose the place alright?" The air lightened up a little and I flashed a small smile when replying.

"I knew you'd understand this. Thanks Miley, I know I can always count on you. " Liam smiled and hugged me really tight.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. There I was, being mad with my best friend for going into a relationship with a girl I "hated" but me? Yes, I was in fact dating a super star behind his back and guess what? He didn't like him either.

"Anyway, did you spend a lot of time with your dad? What did you guys do for fun?" Liam asked while sitting on the couch ready to listen amazing stories.

"Well, we actually didn't do much together because he was busy with work and I was… hanging around." I tried to keep it short but I knew it was too suspicious and Liam would want to know what did 'hanging around' meant.

"Hanging around? With whom?" His entire attention was placed in my words, there was no escape this time.

"Let's just say I made friends there."

"Friends? As in neighbors or someone like that?"

"No." I choked out. "As in people who worked with my dad."

"Wait, isn't your dad a retired musician or something like that?"

"Well, he kinda went back into business and gave me a surprise."

"Surprise?"

I stared at him with my mouth glued. I couldn't tell him I had been with people like Nick Miller, the Richardson siblings, Demi Jones, Paul Kevin Miller. I couldn't, he wouldn't understand.

"Yeah we were, we, well my dad was kinda…"

"Just spit it out Miles."

"He was directing the music of a movie." I choked out. I didn't even know how those words came out of my mouth.

"Hold on a sec, did I miss something? Your dad directing a movie? How in the world did that happened?" Liam's eyes were wide opened, again creeping me with so much attention.

"I don't know. The opportunity came and I kinda joined him on the set and all."

"You appeared on the movie?" Liam's expressions seemed more surprised every time I told him more and more about my 'adventurous vacations'.

"No." I laughed. "I just made my dad some company while he was working."

"So…" He smiled that smile I loved. "Any famous actors?"

"Well not really, you probably don't know them…" I tried and avoided the topic. "But anyway, besides your Emily drama, anything new here in town?"

"Wait wait. Which actors? I'm actually working on this essay to get into a college and I'm still thinking on the topic so I need as much as information as I can get so tell me Stewart, which actors?"

Liam seemed so interested in my vacations that I thought it was impossible to keep his attention away. I had to tell him everything, there was no escape.

"Well nothing big, Danielle Lee, Laura Prince, Nick Miller, the Richardson siblings-"

"Hold on, hold on." Liam stopped me. "Did you just said Nick Miller?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"God." He let out a laugh. "That dude is just… incredibly into himself. Is he that bad as he looks like?"

I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I don't know, I didn't get to know him that well; we didn't talk that much."

"Hang on." He stopped me again. "But you guys did talk? You must have enough to get money on a magazine cover. Great job Stewart." He smiled satisfied.

"No Liam, nothing like that. He is not as bad as he looks like and I won't go to a magazine and sell his secrets." I defended him… the worst thing I could have ever done.

"Why are you even defending him? Like, you just met him and you just said you guys didn't talk much. What happened over there Miley?"

Liam was getting upset, he sensed I wasn't telling him everything. I was starting to make up something in my mind to justify my actions and my relationship with a superstar when my mom saved me.

"Guys, lunch is ready. I hope you're hungry." Tish Cyrus smiled from my room's door wearing her usual dirty apron.

"Coming mom." I faked a smile and then faced Liam's confused eyes.

"Saved by the bell Miley but you still owe me an explanation." Liam got up and dragged his feet to the dining room.

I had decided I was going to tell him but first I needed to slow the mood up for him and I knew how to do it.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm more than fine Miley! It's been what? A week without talking? I already miss you! How are things in Iowa?" Her sweet voice made me get the chills, she was such a special person.

"Yeah, it's going wonderful except for one thing…"

Her voice sounded worried but managed to wait for the favor I was going to ask her.

"Can you come here as soon as possible?" I asked hoping she wouldn't be busy.

"Totally. I might take a few friends but I'll be there to help ASAP okay?"

"Thank you Selena." I finally replied to the girl who had been my confident on the past few months.


	14. Story Update

**HIYA GUYS. **

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA POST THIS STORY ANYMORE.. WELL AT LEAST FOR THE MOMENT.**

**UMMM.. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THIS STORY ANYMORE.**

**I FEEL LIKE I KINDA LOST TRACK OF IT & LOST WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO/WRITE IN IT.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE ONES READING IT & ALL..**

**AND IT WAS REALLY ANNOYING THAT THIS STORY HAS AROUND 15 ALERTS BUT ONLY 3 PEOPLE BOTHER TO REVIEW, IT WAS MAINLY THAT.**

**BUT ANYWAY, IF IN ANY NOT THAT FAR FUTURE I COME UP WITH SOMETHING TO PUT UP, I'LL PUT IT & MAYBE CONTINUE THIS.**

**RIGHT NOW I THINK I'M GONNA FOCUS ON THE UPCOMING MOVIES I HAVE ON YOUTUBE & OTHER POSSIBLE STORIES.**

**IF YOU LIKE THE WAY I WRITE, CHECK OUT MY STORY SAMPLER ON MY PROFILE. **

**HERE'S THE LINK fiction. net/s/6467970/1/Story_Sampler**

**SO, JUST REVIEW THE STORY SAMPLER WITH YOUR TOP 2 OPTIONS YOU LIKE FROM THE STORIES WRITTEN IN THERE.**

**WHENEVER I FINISH WRITING "WRONG FALL" I'LL START POSTING THE MOSST VOTED STORY.**

**A FRIEND OF MINE REALLY LIKES "FOREVER IS NOTHING", SO IN CASE THAT STORY DOESN'T WIN I'M GONNA POST IT ON YOUTUBE & WILL KEEP POSTING THE LINKS HERE.**

**SO YEAH THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT...**

**LOVEYOU GUYS & THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED- BACK & I ALMOST REACHED 100 REVIEWS :')**

**SORRY AGAIN...**

**BECCA  
**


End file.
